Righting Our Wrongs
by Kathrynm37
Summary: Blair dumps Dan and heads to The Empire. Basically it's a story for every Chair fan out there!
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:25am. Blair was lying in bed looking at the mistake that was Dan Humphrey. He was sleeping soundly, peacefully, so blissfully unaware of her feelings of regret. She had chosen him on a whim. She had chosen him to be safe, to be secure. But safe and secure were far from her mind at the moment. Boring and tiresome, those words were better words to describe their relationship.

Blair sighed and rolled out of bed. She walked barefoot into the living room and sat down at the bar. If she was perfectly honest, she'd say that she hated the smell of Dan's loft. She longed for the smell of _his_ cologne, _his_ cigars and scotch. The smells she had grown so used to. She didn't want to be in Dan's bed, in Dan's arms. She wanted to be home, in _his_ arms, safe and secure.

She wanted to go to him, but would he accept her? After all she'd done to him. After the months spent with Louis, the false hope in the back of the limo, and now the two months spent with Dan, he had suffered through it all. _He might not want me anymore_, she thought. After she'd told him she wasn't in love with him, maybe he really had tried to move on? If she went to him now, would he be with another woman? She was about to get up when she heard a voice.

"Blair?" Dan's voice drifted from the bedroom doorway. She spun round on her bar stool to face him. "Blair what are you doing, it's 2:30am?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked. Blair sighed, wanting nothing more than to get rid of him.

"No, Dan, I'm not okay. I don't think things are working between us. I'm not happy," she said bluntly. There was no easy way to tell him, so she might as well just say it. Dan looked taken aback. He flinched, almost as if he'd been slapped by her. He took a few seconds to compose his thoughts before he replied gently.

"Is this about Chuck?" he asked.

"Yes," Blair replied. Ask a straightforward question, get a straightforward answer.

"I thought so. Blair you haven't seen him in months," he said matter of factly.

"Only 2, Dan, and that's not enough time to just rid someone of deep love," she told him. If he was going to get cold with her, she would be cold with him too.

"What deep love? I thought you said you weren't in love with Chuck anymore?" he asked confused.

"I thought I wasn't, but this time apart has shown me that I still am. So much," Blair replied.

"So what am I? Just someone to fill the gap while you figure out your feelings?" he asked coldly. This time it was Blair's turn to flinch.

"No, Dan. I like you, but being in a relationship is clearly not the way to go," she said.

"But I love you," he told her. Blair sighed. She got up off the stool and walked over to the bedroom. Dan stayed where he was, staring at the spot she'd just been in. Blair came back 5 minutes later in a pristine dress, hair up in a tight ponytail. She clutched her bag in one hand and her phone in the other. She hadn't had time for makeup, but she was still beautiful without it.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in love with you. Someone else captured my heart a very long time ago. One night in a limo after an evening in a club, maybe before. That man needs me. You don't need me Dan, you just want me. I can't breathe without him," Blair said, and then she put one hand on his cheek. "Take care of yourself. I'll text you in a couple of days," she continued, then withdrew her hand and was gone. Out of the front door, out of the building, out of Brooklyn.

The cab she was in crossed over the Brooklyn Bridge and then the driver once more asked where she wanted to go.

"The Empire Hotel," Blair told the driver, and then she sat back in the seat and waited for the journey to end. Her previous fears came into mind. What if he's moved on? What if he's with someone? What if I arrive and he refuses to see me?

Blair still had her key card for his penthouse in her purse and she clasped it tightly in her hand as the driver stopped in front of the familiar building. It was eerily quiet, but that could've been because it was 3am. She waited a second before climbing out of the cab.

Slamming the car door behind her, and paying the man behind the steering wheel, she made a swift entrance into the building, ignoring the strange looks she got from the familiar doorman. She hurried over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, she swiped her card and the doors closed.

The ride up seemed to take forever, with Blair watching the numbers go up as she climbed the floors. This hotel was part of Chuck's legacy.

When the doors opened with a ding at the top, she was relieved to hear silence, and see darkness, which meant that Chuck was not up and doing things with another woman. She made her way over to his bedroom door, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She took a second to compose herself, and then gently opened the door.

She peered round the door and the sight made her tear up with happiness. Chuck, in bed, alone. She really hadn't realised how much she missed him as she walked slowly over to the bed. He looked so handsome and peaceful in his sleep. She studied the room. Nothing had changed, except a picture of Chuck and Blair that used to be in the living room, was now on top of his chest of drawers opposite the bed.

She smiled at the picture. Next to that was a picture of the four best friends. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club. She looked at Serena, who had her arms around Nate and sighed. She missed Serena; she hadn't seen her either since she got together with Dan. She wished they could be best friends again, but she knew it was going to take time and effort.

Her gaze finally fell back to Chuck, asleep on his side of the bed. When they were together, they both had their favourite side, and Chuck had kept to his.

_At least that hasn't changed, _she thought to herself. She took off her shoes and placed her bag down on the floor, and then she lifted the covers and climbed in next to Chuck. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and it made her jump when his hand clutched hers.

It took him a moment to realise there was someone there, but he knew immediately who it was.

"Blair?" he whispered, thinking she couldn't be real.

"Yes, I'm here Chuck, I'm here," she replied gently closing her eyes. She smiled to herself.

"Are you a dream?" he asked shyly. He heard her chuckle.

"No," she answered. He sighed contently, kissing her hand, then he fell back to sleep. But Blair knew it wouldn't be that easy, and that tomorrow would be a whole new story, with the past coming back to haunt them. For now though, she was happy to fall asleep in his arms.

It felt like only minutes later that she heard the alarm go off.


	2. Chapter 2

First I need to start by saying thank you to my very first reviewers! Olimgossip, chemromance98, fierceessence, BlairGirlNo1, pty and wrighthangal J

Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of the alarm was enough to wake Blair from her peaceful slumber. She'd been having a dream, a wonderful dream...

Blair was standing on the balcony of Chuck's suite at the Empire; it was dark, probably around midnight. The wind was wrapping her small white nightgown around her slim legs. She was alone, but not for long. She could hear slipper clad feet walking towards her. She smiled contently as the owner of the feet wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He rested his hands on her stomach, and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Mrs Bass," he whispered gently in her ear. "You and our baby," Blair jumped. She looked down and realised for the first time that she was sporting a rather large baby bump. She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. She turned around and faced him, his brown eyes shining in the moonlight. She reached up and kissed him.

"I love you too Mr Bass," she giggled. Then she weaved her arms around him and snuggled her head in his chest, feeling perfectly happy.

That's where the dream ended, and reality took over. She opened her eyes sharply and looked over to Chuck's side of the bed. He wasn't there, and there wasn't a note explaining his absence. She started to get worried and quickly rolled out of bed, still wearing the dress from the night before. It was extremely wrinkled and she hastily tried to smooth it.

She wandered over to the mirror and gasped in horror at her appearance. Her hair was everywhere and she had absolutely no make-up on. She rushed over to where she'd dumped her bag and wrenched it open. She quickly found her make-up bag and covered her face. Foundation, mascara, lipstick, a tiny bit of eyeliner, and some blusher.

Then she grabbed her hair brush and furiously started to tidy up her tangled curls. When her hair started going puffy, she gave up and put it up in a simple bun. Then she steadied herself, and walked out into the living room.

Her breath hitched when she saw Chuck sat lazily on the couch, newspaper in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. He looked up when he heard her enter. There was an awkward pause, with neither of them knowing who should speak first. The silence was finally broken by Chuck.

"Hi," he said simply. Blair smiled slightly and moved closer towards him. She sat down on the couch as far away from him as possible, so as not to create tension. "So what was with coming to my house in the middle of the night and climbing into my bed?" he asked lightly, almost like he was about to chuckle.

Blair blushed deep red.

"I had an epiphany," she replied, looking down. Chuck's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"And what was the epiphany?" he asked, curious.

"That I don't belong with Dan, never have, never will," she said, repeating the words he'd once said about her and Nate.

"And according to you, I don't belong with anyone," he smiled fondly at the memory. It was their first public display of affection.

"That's not true anymore. You belong with me. After my epiphany I realised that the reason I would never love Dan is because I am still madly in love with you," she told him, looking him in the eye to make sure she got the message across.

"Madly huh? As I recall you told me just 2 months ago that you weren't in love with me anymore. Now suddenly you're madly in love with me again? I can't keep up Blair," he said. She nodded in understanding.

"I know. I've dragged you through so much, given you so much false hope, I regret every ounce of pain I've caused you. Louis is gone, forever. Dan unfortunately isn't living in another country, but I can assure you that he's gone too. I want you," She told him.

"How can I be sure? After all this time?" he asked warily.

"You can't. You just have to trust me, and hope it all works out okay. I'm not pregnant with another man's child, I don't sort of have feelings for someone from Brooklyn, I will fully commit myself to this relationship," she said hopefully, looking at him like a lost puppy who'd just found their owner. Chuck smiled slightly at her words.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Okay? You mean we're doing this? Starting again?" she almost leapt in the air with joy.

"Blair, I've waited this long, I'm not going to turn you down," he laughed and she laughed too. She hugged him fiercely. When they drew back, they shared the sweetest of kisses. When Blair tried to take it further, however, Chuck stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried he'd suddenly changed his mind.

"Nothing, it's just, when we first started our relationship at 17, we were so passionate and fast. I want to take things slow this time, which means a date this evening before anything else," he said. She nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," she complied, kissing him again.

"I have to go to a meeting, but I'll come back here afterwards. Why don't you go back to your mothers and freshen up, then meet me back here at say...12:30?" he asked.

"That sounds good! Are we having lunch together?" she asked curiously.

"We are. Give us a chance to talk," he said happily. It had been a long time since he'd felt this happy.

"Good, I've missed you so much," she said, kissing him hungrily. He grinned.

"I've missed you too," he said.

Once they had finished their mini make out session, Blair walked back to Chuck's bedroom and collected her bag and shoes. She went back into the living room and kissed Chuck goodbye, promising to return at exactly 12:30.

As she was in the elevator on her way down, Blair felt her phone vibrate in her bag, so she pulled it out quickly and looked at the caller ID, _Dan Humphrey_. Blair sighed and pressed the ignore button.

She exited the building and got straight into the waiting town car. Luckily she had some Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses in her bag and she put them on to shield her eyes and mask her identity slightly. She didn't want Gossip Girl finding out that she'd been with Chuck before she and Chuck had even had their first date.

Blair kept her sunglasses on until she was at least 2 blocks from The Empire. When she arrived home the penthouse was quiet, and Blair was glad. She didn't want anybody interrogating her about her appearance. Especially not Serena. Blair needed to talk to Serena, make amends, so she put it on her mental list of things to do the next day.

She headed upstairs and was about to enter room when she heard a voice. She strained to hear it and eventually figured out that it was Serena. She listened closely by the door.

"Yes Dan, I'll speak to her don't worry," Serena said.

_What a traitor!_ Blair thought, _using my friends to make me feel guilty!_ Blair pushed the door open and looked at Serena with raised eyebrows. She grinned inwardly at the shock on Serena's face at being caught.

"Dan I have to go," Serena said, and then she quickly hung up. "What are you doing here?" she asked Blair shyly.

"I live here don't I?" Blair replied coldly.

"Yes, I suppose," Serena said.

"What did Dan want? Or more importantly what did he say about me? Did he tell you some sob story about how I told him I could never love him because I'm still madly in love with Chuck and that I left his loft in the middle of the night to go and find my long lost love?" Blair asked sarcastically. She folded her arms and moved over to the window, she started out at Manhattan as she waited for her answer.

"Yes," Serena said simply.

"Good, because it's true," Blair replied, grinning smugly.

"What?" Serena yelled at Blair. Blair turned sharply.

"Don't look at me like that! You've known it too! I don't love Dan, I love Chuck. I always have," Blair said.

"Then why did you leave him so many times Blair? Why were you so unfair to him?" Serena asked menacingly, her eyes full of accusation.

"Because I wasn't ready to be with him Serena. I am now, I love him and I want us to be together and he does too," Blair said.

"He told you that?" Serena asked sceptically.

"Yes, he did, this morning. We had a conversation and we agreed to take it slow, I'm meeting him for lunch at The Empire and then we're having dinner this evening. We're starting over Serena," Blair sighed happily. Serena noticed the sparkle in Blair's eye as she spoke, and she finally gave in and smiled.

"That sounds really good Blair," Serena said.

"Hey maybe you should give Dan a call, see if he wants to meet up with you? Now that he's free," Blair asked, trying to help a now sad looking Serena.

"He doesn't want me anymore Blair, he proved it by being with you," Serena said glumly. Blair sat down on the bed next to Serena and held her friends hand.

"You should at least try. Just in case. You could start all over again, like Chuck and I," Blair said encouragingly.

"It's not that simple Blair. So much has happened between us that can't be forgotten," Serena sighed.

"Maybe, but if Chuck and I can do it, then so can you," Blair said. "If you don't put yourself out there then you'll never know what could have been, you may miss your chance. Call him," Blair commanded.

"I will," Serena promised. "Just not right now, he probably doesn't want to jump straight into another relationship," she said.

"You mean like I am, with Chuck?" Blair smiled. Serena laughed.

"Blair, be real, you and Chuck were never over," she giggled. Blair laughed too, thinking that she was right. Blair got up from the bed and let go of Serena's hand.

"I have to go and get ready for lunch, will you be okay by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go, have fun, re-connect!" Serena mocked. Blair left and then headed to her room to shower and change. When she was finished she popped her head back inside Serena's room to say goodbye, and then she left the building in anticipation of her lunch with Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this has taken so long to update! I was busy with school stuff and then I went on holiday. But while I was on holiday I wrote 4 new chapters! So I will update quicker from now on. I have made this chapter a bit longer! I kept wanting to break it up, and have it as multiple ones but I got to the end of one bit and then immediately wanted to start the next! So, here goes the next chapter! Once again, thank you to my reviewers! It's much appreciated :) little bit of Nate and Lola in this one! More Serena, well, slightly. Enjoy...please!

-

When Blair arrived at Chuck's Empire suite for lunch, he wasn't there. She figured he was just late, so she sat down on the couch to wait for him. She picked up a nearby magazine and started to read. As she was looking at pictures of Beyonce, and admiring how quickly she'd lost her baby weight, she couldn't help but think of her own baby.

He or she would've been here now. If that car accident hadn't happened, she could've been happy here with Chuck and her baby. Chuck would have been an amazing step-dad, and would've spoiled the baby rotten. But the accident had made sure that never happened. Blair hoped it would happen one day.

As she was daydreaming she didn't notice the elevator ding open, and Nate and Lola step out hand in hand. They stopped abruptly when they saw Blair lying the couch reading a magazine. She looked so laid back and comfortable. She'd kicked her shoes off, and to anyone who didn't know better, you'd think she lived there. Nate cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Blair," he said, raising his eyebrows. She looked up suddenly and slammed the magazine shut. She looked guilty.

"Nate. I didn't expect to see you here," she said honestly. Nate smiled awkwardly and replied with,

"Well, I do live here," repeating almost exactly the same words Blair had said to Serena earlier. Blair grinned at the memory. "Why are you here?" Nate asked, but Blair wanted to avoid this topic at the moment, so instead she quickly changed the subject.

"Who's this? I'm sorry I've completely forgotten!" She asked too sweetly. Lola stepped forward and held out her hand, which Blair shook.

"That's okay. I'm Lola, Serena's sister. Well, half-sister," she said. Blair looked taken aback.

"Oh yes," she said.

"Blair, don't change the subject. Why are you here?" Nate asked. She braced herself for his reaction and opened her mouth to speak when the elevator dinged and Chuck walked out. Talk about saved by the bell. Chuck stopped and looked at Nate and Lola in surprise; clearly he hadn't expected them to be here either.

"Chuck? Will someone please explain what's going on?" Nate demanded, his face going red with frustration. Blair looked at Chuck with wide eyes, silently begging him to make something up.

"Blair's here to see me. Business matters," he replied, revealing as little as possible. Blair nodded when Nate looked back at her, confused.

"What business matters?" he asked perplexed. Blair stood up, slipped her shoes back on and collected her bag. She walked over to Nate and patted his golden hair.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over Natie," she said, babying him. Lola laughed at the name. "You two have fun," she continued. "Come on Chuck," she said politely and they both stepped back into the elevator. As the doors slid shut Blair waved at Nate, who was still stood looking completely out of it. Chuck smirked at his best friends face.

"That was too close," Chuck said, taking Blair's hand as the doors finally sealed shut.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Where are we going now then?" she giggled.

"Your place, or is Serena there?" Chuck asked.

"She may be, but she sort of already knows about us," she told him guiltily.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Well she wanted to know why I'd broken up with Dan because the slimy git called her and asked her to talk to me about it. So I told her it was because I knew I didn't belong with Humphrey, and then that led to me saying that I was with you," Blair said all in one breath, desperately trying to explain herself. Chuck smirked.

"I'm not mad Blair," he reassured her. She sighed in relief.

"Good, let's go to my place. I'll call Dorota and ask her to cook us something nice," she said.

They agreed to ride in separate cars to Blair's apartment, so that Gossip Girl didn't notice. Blair once again put on her sunglasses and quickly escaped into her town car. Chuck waited 10 minutes before following in his limo.

When he pulled up outside the Blair's building, he ducked his head and pulled up his collar. Nodding to the door man, he made his way swiftly to the nearest elevator.

When he arrived, he was expecting to be greeted by Blair, but instead was met by a stern faced Serena.

"Chuck," she said menacingly.

"What have I done this time?" he asked trying to sneak past her. She wasn't having it and stood in front of him to block his way.

"You got back together with Blair! Why?" she demanded.

"Is it really any of your business?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes, because you're my brother and she's practically my sister! I don't want to see either of you get hurt again," she replied innocently, with puppy-dog eyes.

"Look Serena, I've waited so long for a chance with Blair, and I know she made her mistakes with Louis and Dan and that they hurt me, but now that she's here I'm not going to miss my chance. This time could be for good," he said honestly.

"Go get your princess Chuck," Serena sighed, still not convinced.

"Well, she's right over there, but thanks," he laughed.

"Oh, whoops," Serena giggled. She turned and saw Blair, who had very quickly changed into a baby pink dress, which synched in at the waist and floated down to her knees. She had coupled the dress with a pair of ballet pumps, which revealed her true height.

The sun was shining directly through the window onto Blair, which made her look even more beautiful. Serena noticed with a smile, that Chucks pocket square was also baby pink. She didn't think it was a coincidence.

Chuck smiled and walked over to Blair, he took her hand and they headed towards the kitchen, but not before Blair looked over her shoulders and gave Serena a thumbs up. Serena laughed and went back upstairs to her room.

-

Chuck and Blair sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Dorota had made Bruschetta for them both, and they were sharing it. Blair didn't think she'd ever laughed as hard as she had done this afternoon.

She enjoyed that she and Chuck were re-bonding, and it was only now that she realised how much she really had missed him. She understood his desire to reconnect before they took things any further, but she couldn't deny that she wanted him.

As she was daydreaming, she realised he had just asked her a question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked. He smiled.

"I was just saying what a coincidence it is that my pocket square matches your dress," he said with his eyebrows raised. She blushed.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be observant," she said, talking more of the fact that she had changed to match him, than the fact that he'd noticed what she'd done. "So, what have you been doing recently, anything exciting happen?" she asked curiously.

"Well, actually yes. I found out that Jack donated blood to me when we were in the hospital, as he's my only blood relative," Chuck said. Blair looked shocked.

"Jack did something nice and helpful for you? I find that hard to believe," Blair said, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"I did at first, but I spent these past few days with him, and his attitude towards me was...different, like he actually cared," Chuck said, frowning.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? That's how you wanted to be," Blair asked, sensing Chuck wasn't happy with the change.

"Yes, but I feel like he's cosying up to me for a reason. I can't shake the feeling that he's being nice because he wants something," Chuck said. Blair nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she said, memories flooding her mind.

"I promise he won't come near you," Chuck said. Blair smiled and took his hand.

"I trust you," she said and Chuck kissed her hand. That kiss sparked something, and Blair found herself leaning forwards to kiss his lips.  
>Chuck tried to fight himself, but he couldn't deny what his gut instinct was telling him, he wanted Blair and he wanted her now.<p>

Chuck leaned in and deepened the kiss even more. Blair weaved her hands through his hair and let out a tiny moan. This ignited something in Chuck and he stood up and swiftly picked Blair up. She let out a gasp of surprise and then giggled.

Chuck carried her all the way to her bedroom and threw her down on the bed. She rolled over and looked up at him. He moved backwards and shut the door, locking it as he went. Blair smiled seductively and Chuck strolled over to the bed. He lay down on top of her and kissed her. Blair pulled back,

"Are you sure?" she asked teasingly. Chuck didn't say anything in response, but simply kissed her again, to signal his consent.

When Chuck and Blair were in the middle of their climax, Blair shouted so suddenly that it made Chuck jump and pull out. Panting, he asked her what was wrong.

"We didn't use a condom!" She yelped. Chuck sighed.

"That was it, that was what you stopped me mid sex for!" he asked angry. Blair blushed.

"I'm not on the pill," she said timidly.

"Oh," Chuck realised what this meant. "Shit," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, hence the shouting," she confirmed. Chuck rolled over and lay down next to her. "We've been at this long enough for it to happen," Blair said.

Chuck noticed how she didn't say 'long enough for me to get pregnant'. He frowned,

"Would you mind, if you got pregnant?" he asked, saying the word Blair seemed to avoid. She flinched slightly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think I'd just be afraid of losing the baby again," Chuck's face went soft. He pulled her in closely.

"You know if you got pregnant that I'd stand by you right? I mean, I intend to marry you one day, I don't think having a baby would screw up the schedule that much," he said lovingly.

Blair smiled widely.

"You want to marry me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know, what you just said, I used to dream about someone saying something like that to me. I'm glad it's you who said it," she cried, and snuggled her head into his neck.

"Of course I want to marry you, I've wanted to since I was 16," he said. Blair looked up, shocked.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She kissed him again, and then buried her face in his silky hair.

-  
>6 months later<p>

"He's going to ask me soon, I know he is, I just know! Do you hear me Serena; he IS GOING TO ASK ME SOON! And if he doesn't, I will ask him!" Blair yelled at Serena.

Blair and Serena had reconnected since the whole Dan fiasco. Dan had moved to Chicago, following his authors' sense. He'd gone to discover another set of snobby rich kids to write about. He and Blair had parted on good terms, which they were both pleased about. They texted every now and then, just to update each other on what had been happening in their lives.

Right now though, Blair was shouting at Serena about how Chuck was going to propose soon. 6 months ago, when they thought she might've been pregnant, he had said that he wanted to marry her one day. Since then he had been dropping hints everywhere.

He had frequently pointed to rings in the windows of jewellery stores and asked Blair what she thought of them. He announced all the marriages and births that people had posted in the newspapers. He even went as far as saying "What sort of cake would you like to have on our wedding day Blair? I'm thinking chocolate with vanilla icing,"

All the time making Blair more and more suspicious. Today though, was her breaking point. They had been out shopping and Chuck had asked Blair to try on a ring to see how it looked. He hadn't mentioned anything about actually asking her.

"He couldn't be more UNSUBTLE!" she screamed.

"B, relax, he'll ask when he's ready," Serena tried to calm her best friend.

"Well when will he be ready? Because I'm ready now!" she yelled.

"Well that's good to hear," said a voice from behind her. Blair froze and glared at Serena for not warning her that he was there. Serena looked at her apologetically. Blair turned slowly.

"Hello sweetie," she said, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Chuck was stood leaning against the wall, eating an apple, with the smuggest expression on his face. "How long have you been standing there" she asked cautiously.

"Since, 'he's going to ask me soon, I know he is, I just know! Do you hear me Serena; he IS GOING TO ASK ME SOON! And if he doesn't, I will ask him!'" Chuck repeated back to her exactly what she'd said.

"Well fuck," she sighed and sunk down onto the couch. Serena laughed. "Seriously Chuck, you said 6 months ago that you wanted to marry me, hurry up and ask already!" she demanded.

"Patience, grasshopper," he scorned. Blair growled in frustration. Serena continued to laugh. Blair turned around with anger in her eyes.

"What are you laughing at, at least my lover boy lives in the same State as me," Blair said seriously.

"Blair," Chuck warned. She turned back round to face him.

"Well it's true," she grumbled. Serena looked down. The atmosphere in the room had completely changed. Blair realised her mistake quickly, and looked up at Chuck to see how he felt about her comment. His face shocked her. He was wearing exactly the same expression he'd worn years ago at the White Party, when he'd been trying to say 'I love you', but was failing miserably.

Blair thought he looked like he was trying to say something, but was failing miserably.

"Chuck," she whispered. He looked up. "Are you okay?" Blair asked.

"I..," he started, but stuttered and stopped. This worried Blair. Chuck Bass was never lost for words. She stood up and took his hand gently.

"Come with me," she said gently, and led him upstairs to her room, not glancing back at Serena. When they were safely locked in her room, he went straight to the window and looked out, hands in his pockets.

Blair came up behind him and rested her forehead on the back of his neck. Chuck leaned his head back so that it rested atop of hers.

"What's wrong?" she encouraged. He sighed and turned to face her.

"It's nothing really, it seems stupid now," he said. Blair smiled.

"You can tell me anyway, I want to help," she told him honestly. This time Chuck smiled.

"I couldn't say it in front of Serena, but I never want us to end up like that. Miles apart, States apart. I feel sorry for Serena," he confessed.

"I feel sorry for her too, and I will apologise, but Chuck, we will never end up like that. I promise. I love you. You're all I need," Blair said. She was sure she'd said it to him before at some point.

"I love you too. Will you have dinner with me this evening?" he asked.

"Of course, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You're choice," he said. She smiled.

"How about The Cliff Restaurant?" Blair asked.

"Okay, we'll go there," Chuck said. "Let me call up and book a table, I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked.

"We sound like kids in high school," Blair giggled.

"Good," said Chuck, then he opened the door and made to leave.

"Call me!" Blair shouted, and Chuck turned round and gave her his signature smirk.

When he'd gone Blair looked at the time, 5:56pm. She gasped and ran into the bathroom, just over 2 hours was not enough time to perfect herself for what could be the night Chuck proposed.

She stripped off her clothes and leapt in the shower, washing her hair and body quickly but thoroughly. When she was finished she jumped out and started towelling herself down. She grabbed a brush and yanked it through her hair, cursing whenever she tugged too hard.

When that was finished, she grabbed the blow-dryer and started to furiously dry her damp hair. Her hair fell in perfect curls when she was done. She grabbed her makeup bag and started applying moisturiser, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, blusher, lip gloss and finally she looked presentable.

She ran from the bathroom to her closet, stopping to check the time on her way, 6:47.

"Crap!" she shouted, and then remembered she hadn't brushed her teeth. She ran back to the sink and grabbed the toothbrush. She brushed fast and when she was done, she reapplied her lip gloss. She quickly sprayed on some deodorant.

Sprinting back to the wardrobe she started the perilous task of searching for the perfect dress. She wanted one that Chuck hadn't seen before, but he'd seen so many! She knew he liked her in red, so she searched for anything remotely close to the colour.

Finally she spotted one tucked away in a corner. It was a deep burgundy colour, structured at the top, with layers of netted silk flowing out to make the skirt. There was a black ribbon tied around the middle, which accentuated Blair's small waist. She smiled at her reflection.

Then she grabbed a black pair of Manolo's and a black Chanel clutch purse and went back into her room. She sat down at her vanity and strapped on her shoes. She put on some red earrings, but left her neck bare. She tied her hair up in an elegant bun, and then sprayed some Chanel No.5 on herself. Finally, she was finished.

She glanced over at the clock, 7:32. She sighed happily, she still had time. She remembered Serena downstairs and gasped. Putting her phone and other necessities in her purse, she made her way downstairs and found Serena sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," said Blair. Serena turned around.

"Wow Blair, you look amazing. What's the occasion?" she asked, perplexed.

"Dinner with Chuck," Blair responded.

"Do you think tonight's the night?" asked Serena, feigning enthusiasm.

"Look Serena, I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry, I didn't mean it," Blair said wholeheartedly. Serena smiled.

"It's okay Blair, it was the truth. Dan is hundreds of miles away, and I'm still holding on," Serena admitted.

"Yeah but you didn't need me rubbing my relationship in your face, and then taking my problems out on you," Blair confessed.

"Chuck proposing isn't really a problem Blair, it's gonna happen!" Serena laughed.

"You know what I mean. I'm sorry," Blair said.

"Apology accepted," Serena replied. "Well I would hug you, but I fear I might mess something up, so I won't," she giggled. Blair joined in and soon both girls were giggling. The phone ringing broke their happy spell, and Blair touched Serena's hand and smiled before answering it.

"Chuck's downstairs," she said nervously.

"It's okay B," Serena said soothingly.

"What if I say no by accident?" Blair yelped. Serena laughed.

"You won't! You're Blair Waldorf, you're cool as a cucumber," Serena stated.

"Was that supposed to help?" Blair asked incredulously. Serena smirked.

"Go, Blair," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Blair complied, and then stood up and went to the elevator. She turned at smiled at Serena while she was waiting for the doors to open. Serena returned the smile and mouthed 'good luck'. Blair gave her a thumbs up and the stepped into the elevator.

-

As soon as she saw Chuck she relaxed completely. He was leaning against the wall, looking, as Serena had put it, as cool as a cucumber. Blair smiled when she realised his suit was black and his pocket square was red. They matched. She spoke to him as she was still walking over.

"I think we have some kind of psychic connection. We always have matching outfits," she smiled. He smirked back.

"Maybe you're just predictable," he joked. She gasped and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other.

"Come on Waldorf, we're late," he said. He took her by the hand and led her into the limo.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look this evening?" he asked as soon as the car pulled away from the sidewalk. Blair blushed.

"I don't believe you did, but thank you," she replied. He leaned over and kissed her shiny lips.

When they arrived they were led to their table, it was tucked away in the back corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the main part of the restaurant. Blair was content when their starters arrived. She was practically on cloud 9 when their main course arrived. By desert the joy was wearing off slightly. When Chuck asked for the bill, Blair was silently fuming.

She'd thought he was going to propose, and once again she'd been disappointed. When they climbed back into the limo, she was surprised to see him smirking. He leaned forward and whispered something to Arthur. Blair was confused. She looked out the window, and was even more confused when she saw them pulling up outside Victrola.

Chuck once again led her out of the limo and into the building.

"Chuck, I think I'm a little overdressed for a strip club," she said.

"You're perfect," he replied, and continued to lead her through the club and onto the roof.

"You're not going to shout 'I'm Chuck Bass!' and then almost fall off the roof again are you?" Blair joked.

"No," he smiled. "Those days are well behind me," He led her over to the side, and they stared out over New York.

"It's beautiful," Blair said, gazing out at the scenery.

"So are you," Chuck replied. Blair laughed and turned to face him.

"Cheese balls," she said, smirking.

"I can't compliment my fiancé?" Chuck asked.

"Fiancé?" Blair mumbled confusedly.

She gasped as she saw Chuck kneel down and take her hand.

"Blair Waldorf, I have loved you for a long time, and I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I don't want to be that man anymore. I want to be a good person, and you make me a good person. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Blair Bass?" Chuck asked.

Blair was moved to tears by his proposal, and it couldn't have happened at a better place, where it all really started, Victrola.

"Yes. Yes I bloody will, and it's taken you long enough to ask!" she was half serious and half laughing. Chuck smiled and slipped a beautiful engagement ring onto her finger. It was a simple silver band, with diamonds inserted around it, and then on top was a big square diamond. To Blair, it was perfect.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I just wanted to find the perfect ring and the perfect moment, but something always seemed to come up!" he said exasperated.

"Well now that we're engaged I don't care anymore. This ring is perfect Chuck, just beautiful. Thank you," she said, smiling. She felt her chin drop when she saw tears in Chuck's eyes. "What's wrong now?" She asked.

"Nothing! I'm happy. Tears of joy. This is definitely making my top ten list of best nights of my life. I'm glad I did it up here. I was going to propose in the restaurant, and I could see you getting annoyed when I didn't. But it seemed too crowded and I didn't want everyone gazing at our special moment, so I quickly changed plans. It's much better up here, beautiful view, just the two of us. Where it all began," Chuck said.

Now Blair was welling up with tears of joy. Chuck wiped away the few that escaped her eyes with his thumb, and it felt so soft on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him. Not passionately or fiery, just plain and simple. Just love.

TBC...

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is the longest one so far, and something very exciting happens! For Dan fans I added a little bit of him in. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review at the end! They're much appreciated

Blair was asleep in her bed, when she felt warm arms wrap around her. She smiled to herself.

"Hello," a voice whispered. A voice she had been waiting to hear since 10am. The owner of the voice twined their hands together, and played with her engagement ring.

Chuck had gone to work early that morning. He hadn't wanted to partly because he couldn't be bothered, and partly because he didn't want to leave Blair. They had been engaged for 2 days, but they still hadn't told anybody.

After his proposal on the roof of Victrola, Chuck had taken Blair back to his penthouse at the Empire and rather than having sex like normal couples would, they'd stayed up all night planning exactly what their wedding would be like. They were way too excited to wait.

They had been doing the same thing for the past two days, and Chuck had taken some time off work to stay at home with Blair. But this morning he had had to go into work, because something vital had come up.

Blair had pretended that she didn't care, because he was going to have to go back at some point anyway, she just wished it hadn't been so soon. Now that he was here though, with his arms wrapped around her, she didn't mind.

"Hello," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, are you?" she replied.

"I'm good," he said.

"Hmm," she hummed in contentment.

"When are we going to tell people about our engagement?" Chuck asked. Blair smiled; she still adored the sound of that sentence.

"Well, unless she's really stupid, I'm betting Serena has probably guessed already, considering we both thought you were going to propose that night, and I haven't been home for 2 days," Blair chuckled.

"The obvious has been known to escape Serena," Chuck said.

"True," Blair agreed.

"I say we tell them tomorrow," Chuck proposed.

"Tomorrow sounds good. It's settled then," Blair said. Chuck kissed her cheek and she rolled over to face him. "You know, we still haven't had engagement sex," she hinted.

"Do you know, I was about to say the same thing," he said.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," Blair said, her hand reaching down to unzip his trousers. Chuck growled and pulled her slip over her head.

"You bet your ass we will," he said and Blair laughed. He kissed her passionately, and she fumbled around, trying to remove the rest of his clothes. When they were both finally stripped bare of all clothing, they continued with their passionate love making.

The next morning Chuck and Blair entered the Waldorf penthouse hand in hand. They both had big smiles plastered all over their faces, and almost burst out laughing when Dorota and Serena came running up to them asking to see the ring. Blair blushed and held out her hand.

While Serena and Dorota where oohing and ahhing over it, Chuck slid his arm around Blair's waist and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I make special brunch!" declared Dorota, and then she skipped away to the kitchen before anyone could stop her.

"Congratulations guys!" Serena said, hugging them both. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited a couple more people to help celebrate," she said guiltily.

"What would you have done if we weren't actually engaged?" Chuck asked.

"Made you get down on one knee and propose then and there! We've all waited on you long enough!" Serena said. Blair laughed.

"I'm sorry! I was biding my time, making sure I had the right woman," Chuck said, and Blair elbowed him.

"You're going to have to tell me how he did it!" Serena demanded.

"Later," said Blair, smiling. "Now though, I want to see who the couple of people you invited are," She continued. Serena looked almost ashamed.

"Serena, what did you do?" Chuck asked. Blair unwound herself from Chuck and went into the living room. She jumped in shock when a chorus of "CONGRATULATIONS!" erupted from the room. There were banners on the wall, food everywhere, and everyone standing around had a flute of champagne.

"A couple of people Serena?" Blair mocked.

"I'm sorry! But we were all excited!" Serena defended.

Serena, Nate, Lola, Lily, Rufus, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Vanya, Anya, Dorota and even Eric with his boyfriend Kevin, had all turned out to congratulate the happy couple.

"We're all happy for you sweetheart," said Harold.

"And let me just say now, that I will be designing yours and Serena's dresses, assuming that she'll be your bridesmaid," Eleanor said seriously. Serena looked up at Blair hopefully; her eyes wide like a puppy's.

"Of course you can be my bridesmaid Serena," Blair giggled. Serena squealed and threw her arms around Blair.

"I'm gonna be the best bridesmaid you've ever had!" Serena declared.

"You said that the first time," Blair chided. The room went quiet at the memory of Blair's first wedding. The atmosphere changed completely, and it got even more awkward when Chuck cleared his throat and excused himself. Blair watched him walk out of the room and heard him make his way up the stairs.

"Eat, drink, have fun, we'll be down in a minute," she said, and then turned to follow Chuck upstairs. When she arrived at her bedroom door she found Chuck sitting on her bed with his head in his hands.

"Chuck," she said gently, but he didn't lift his head. "Chuck you know this wedding is going to be the one that works. Louis was wrong for me, we all knew it. You're the right one, and we all know that too. And we will have a great life together. We will grow up, raise a family, become grandparents, celebrate our 50th wedding anniversary...you'll see. This is what should happen; this is what I need to happen. This is what I, we, want to happen," Blair said encouragingly. She looked at Chuck again, "You do want this to happen don't you Chuck?" she asked, nervous that he wasn't responding.

"You're questioning whether or not I want to marry you?" Chuck asked, sounding angry. This threw Blair; she thought he'd been upset, not angry.

"No, Chuck, you weren't replying, I was just worried," Blair tried to explain herself.

"Blair, you settled for Louis. How do I know you're not settling for me after Dan?" Chuck asked, sounding broken. Blair's heart started beating double time. She sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him the way she had when he'd come to visit her after his father had died, when he'd needed comforting, like he did now.

"Chuck, I am not settling for you. I was settling for Dan and Louis. You are the one I want, you're the one I need. I love you more than anyone or anything else in the world. I love you more than my headbands!" she joked, and she felt Chuck laugh beneath her. "Don't worry about whether or not I want to marry you, because that's already set in stone. Worry about when and where you're going to marry me!" she said seriously.

"Okay," Chuck nodded, and then he stood up and made himself look extra masculine. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife Miss Waldorf?" he asked jokingly.

"Well since I already have your engagement ring I guess I have to agree!" she laughed.

"Well then let's go party like there's no tomorrow!" Chuck shouted and Blair laughed very hard. He grabbed her hand and they ran downstairs together. The gathering of people seemed quiet and virginal, so Chuck gave Blair a look before turning up the music very loud and grabbing all the alcohol he could find from the kitchen.

They passed it around to everyone, who were surprised at first, but then decided it would be a good idea to join in, and they all got very drunk.

When Blair woke up the next morning she had the worst hangover ever. Dorota and Vanya had had to leave early to get Anya home, but the rest of them had had way too much fun.

She felt around the bed for Chuck, and soon discovered him lying next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Hey beautiful," he said quietly.

"Hey," Blair replied. She didn't want to move, ever. She was so content in that moment.

"Blair, you know when you were giving me a pep talk last night, you said something about raising a family. Did you mean that?" Chuck asked. Blair was surprised by his question, but she answered honestly.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"Good," Chuck said, surprising Blair even more. She rolled over to face him.

"You want children?" she asked.

"Only if I can have them with you," he answered. She smiled.

"You can have them with me," Blair said.

Chuck still had his eyes closed, so Blair leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Maybe we should start trying?" she asked. Chuck opened one eye and looked at her.

"You mean with our parents asleep in another room somewhere in the apartment?" he asked sceptically.

"I didn't mean right now!" Blair laughed. Chuck almost visibly sighed in relief. "I meant in the very near future," she said.

"I would like that," Chuck replied. They smiled at each other and then agreed it was time to get up.

Chicago

Dan sat idly, working at his desk on his latest novel. He was having serious writers block. He'd been sitting for what felt like hours trying to draft out the next chapter. He had his plan on the desk next to his laptop, but it wasn't helping much.

Just when he was about to get up to go to bathroom, he heard his buzzer go. Walking over to the front door of the apartment, he pressed the button and said

"Hello?"

"Mr Humphrey, your mail's here. You might want to come and get it now, there's a very important looking envelope," said the mail man from the ground floor.

"Uh, okay. Thanks," Dan replied. He opened the door and made his way down the stairs. He nodded to the mail man and then collected the mail from him. He went back upstairs and looked through the pile.

He understood what the Mail Man had meant. There was a thick envelope, with his name embossed in black on the front. He had a sinking feeling about what it might be. He opened it slowly, and found that he was right.

Save the date; June 16th 2013

For the marriage of;

Charles Bartholomew Bass

To

Blair Cornelia Waldorf

Dan sighed and put the card back in the envelope. He texted Serena to ask if she'd gotten hers, to which she distantly replied, 'Yes,'

He thought about Serena often. More often than he would admit. He also thought about Blair, but only when she texted him, or when he thought to text her.

He realised now that their relationship hadn't been real, just something new and different to pass the time. He wasn't even sure if he loved her, but he doesn't think of it often enough to really decide. Besides, she was with Chuck now, where she really belonged, where she flourished. Dan didn't really mind, he'd been seeing a girl off and on for the past few weeks now, and it was finally starting to get serious.

He'd expected the wedding to happen eventually, but he was quite surprised to be invited. He decided to think on it before deciding what to reply with. He may be on amicable terms with Blair and Chuck, but that doesn't mean he'd want to go to their wedding.

New York

2 weeks until wedding

It had been **8 months** since Chuck Bass proposed to Blair Waldorf. Since then, so many things had happened that Chuck hadn't even noticed half of them go by. He just handed over his credit card whenever it was needed and turned up for every suit fitting.

The one of the things he had done, however, was go with Blair to choose their wedding rings. Blair wanted something quite plain, so that it wouldn't outshine her engagement ring, and Chuck wanted a thick silver band, so that it would be obvious on his finger. He'd said that he wanted to make sure that people knew he was married. What he hadn't told her, however, was that once Blair had chosen her ring, he had taken it to be engraved. What it said, would be revealed to her on their wedding day.

Blair, on the other hand, had gone over all the wedding details at least 5 times. Venue, reception, rings, bridesmaids dresses, flowers, caterers, priest, music, photographer, guests, wedding dress, groom and groomsmen suits, register, honeymoon. Everything that could be organised had been organised.

One thing that hadn't been sorted was who was giving Blair away. Both Harold and Cyrus had done it last time, but Cyrus felt that Harold should give Blair away, because he knew Chuck more. Blair didn't think it was a very good argument, and was still trying to get Cyrus to do a joint give away.

12 days until wedding

"Thank you Cyrus! I knew I'd get you to accept in the end! I'll see you in a few days, goodbye!" said Blair. She was on the phone to her step father after finally getting him to agree to a joint give away with Harold.

Blair put the phone down and turned to smile at Chuck. They were both lying on the couch, Chuck watching the TV, Blair reading a bridal magazine with her feet on Chuck's lap. It was the first time in months that they'd actually sat down together, relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Blair smiled at her fiancé, and he attempted a smile back, but it was sad. Blair noticed this.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"We're getting married in 12 days, and neither of my parents are going to be there," he said.

"Lily's going to be there," Blair said, confused.

"It's not the same Blair; you have 2 fathers to give you away, and another one to watch. I don't get to have my father there. I'm not overly sad about it, I just wish he could have been there," he confessed. Blair nodded.

"I understand Chuck. Your father was a huge part of your life, you'd want him at your wedding, just as you were at his," Blair said, hoping to show some understanding as to his situation. Chuck nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"But Chuck, you can't let that spoil our day. Bart would want you to be happy, no matter what you might say otherwise," Blair added.

"I agree. I promise I won't let anything ruin our day. So future Mrs Bass how are you?" he asked.

"Well Mr Bass, I'm very well. Still not pregnant! But very well," she said.

"Blair. You know that you don't have to get pregnant right now. We have all the time in the world for you to get pregnant," Chuck said.

"I know! But I want to make you happy!" Blair admitted.

"Blair, don't get pregnant just because you think it'll make me happy! I want you to be happy too! It will happen when it happens, don't worry about me!" he said forcefully. He was shocked that Blair wanted to get pregnant just to please him.

"Okay," Blair said, and then shifted so that her head was in Chuck's lap instead of her feet. He played with her perfect curls while she told him what she'd been doing that day. He laughed when she told him about her shouting at the florists because they had the wrong colour peonies.

"I wish you could've been there," she said wistfully. Chuck immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he said. Blair smiled.

"I know," she told him. She reached out her hand and he took it in his willingly.

"I could make it up to you now though?" he asked, his other hand trailing down her body.

"No. I am perfectly content right here. Can we just stay like this for a while?" she asked, closing her eyes. Chuck smiled.

"Sure," he agreed, and he let his eyes slip closed.

10 days until wedding

"Hurry up Nathaniel, we haven't got all day," Chuck droned. They were at their last fitting for their suits and Nate was taking a long time in the dressing room. When he finally stepped out his eyes were sad.

"Nate, what's wrong? You look good," Eric asked, he was Chuck's other groomsman. Nate sighed.

"The pants are too tight, which means I've gained weight! Blair's gonna kill me," he said sheepishly. Chuck laughed out loud and Eric guffawed.

"You sound like such a woman Nathaniel," Chuck said.

"Shut up!" Nate shouted.

"At least I'm not the one complaining that my ass is too big!" Chuck argued.

"But Blair..." Nate started.

"Don't worry about Blair; she's worried about so many other things to notice your trousers. Just get them altered, that's why we're here," Chuck interrupted Nate. Nate nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Are yours okay?" he asked the other two. They both nodded.

"Ours are fine," they said.

"Great," Nate said sarcastically, and then he walked back into the changing room and closed the curtain. Chuck and Eric laughed again.

"So, what were you saying about Blair?" Eric asked. Chuck had told Eric what Blair said about getting pregnant, because he knew he could trust his brother, and that Eric would give sound advice.

"She's so worried about getting pregnant," Chuck said, sighing. "I want her to be happy about it, and not feel forced," he continued, he was about to say more when his phone beeped. He walked over to where he'd left his other suit, and fished his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Blair,

'GET HOME NOW!'

Chuck frowned at the text and immediately closed the curtain around the dressing room; he hurried to get changed, not even putting his tie back on. He left his top button undone, and left his wedding suit in the changing room. His hair was slightly tousled from shoving his shirt over his head, but he didn't care. The text had slightly worried him, and because Blair was so stressed these days, if he didn't immediately get home, he knew he'd be shouted at.

He opened the curtain and ran over to the attendant.

"Hi, I've left my suit in the changing room could you hang it back up for me? I'm Chuck Bass," he rushed out.

"Whoa, dude, what's up?" asked Nate, who had appeared from the changing room and was standing next to a worried looking Eric.

"Blair," was all he said before running out into the street and looking around furiously for his limo. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Arthur's number.

"Arthur, come and get me now," he said, then he hung up. He didn't notice the group of girls that had been stationed outside the shop, quickly taking pictures of him for Gossip Girl. When Arthur pulled around the corner, he jumped in fast and ordered Arthur to take him to The Empire.

When he got to the hotel, he ran to the elevator. The journey upwards seemed to take forever. As he arrived, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Everything was deadly silent; he was starting to get worried.

"Blair?" he called out. It was silent for a second before he heard her.

"I'm here," she almost whispered. Chuck rounded the corner and saw her sat alone in middle of the couch. She had her legs pulled up and she'd crossed them.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming to sit next to her. She held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm two days late for my period. I took a test, but I'm too afraid to look. Will you look for me?" she asked timidly. Chuck sighed nervously. He looked down at the little white stick; his whole future could be on there. If it had a plus sign, then their whole lives would change. If it was negative, then Blair would continue to worry herself about it, and that was starting to worry Chuck.

He leaned over and picked it up, careful not to look yet. He looked over at Blair and noticed that she had her fingers crossed on both hands. He smiled slightly, took a deep breath, and looked down. His face broke out in a wide smile and Blair gasped. She was looking at him with her mouth open.

"Positive!" he yelled, and Blair snatched the stick out of his hands to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. Chuck laughed and scooped her up in his arms. He swung her around and squeezed her tightly. "We're having a baby!" she exclaimed.

Chuck put her down suddenly.

"Wow," he said. "You're gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Daddy Bass!" Blair giggled. Chuck touched her stomach gently.

"There's someone in there," he said with awe. Blair smirked.

"Someone that's half me and half you," she said.

"Poor kid," he said and Blair slapped his arm. "The world's gonna have to watch out for this one. Me and you combined, this child's gonna be a supervillian!" he laughed.

"We shouldn't tell anyone until after the wedding. No parents, no best friends, not until we're sure," Blair said seriously. Chuck nodded.

"I agree," he said. He wrapped his arms around her again and she snuggled her head into his chest.

"It's a good thing it's now, so that I won't gain any weight by the wedding," Blair said happily. Chuck thought this would be the perfect moment.

"Speaking of gaining weight, Nathaniel found that his suit pants were a bit tight this morning when we went to the fitting," Chuck smirked.

"What!" Blair shouted. Chuck had a perfect excuse to calm her down.

"Blair, don't get angry, think of the baby," he said, knowing she would have to calm down now. She huffed angrily.

"Fine," she said. "We'll get them altered,"

"That's a good Blair!" Chuck said patting her head. Blair looked up at him, she did not look amused.

At the same time they heard both their phones ring. They picked them up and looked at the screens. It was a Gossip Girl blast.

"What now?" Blair fumed.

She unlocked her phone and read the message;

Spotted: Chuck Bass fleeing Hugo Boss looking sexy and stylish. Careful B, you better hold on tight to your man, you never know what you have, until you lose it to someone else.  
>XOXO Gossip Girl<p>

Underneath was a picture that one of the girls had taken outside the shop. A worried looking Chuck with no tie, ruffled hair and his top button and jacket undone.

Chuck smirked at being called sexy, he looked up at Blair and she was frowning.

"It's just Gossip Girl Blair don't worry about it!" he said.

"I realise what I have! And he's my baby daddy!" she yelled. Chuck laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Day before wedding!

"Blair! Settle down! Everything is perfect! It's time for your hen party!" Serena yelled in excitement. Blair blanched. She and Chuck had managed to keep her pregnancy a secret so far, but she wasn't sure how much longer it would stay hidden. Serena was insistent that they go out and get completely wasted, and Blair was not agreeing.

"Serena I don't want to be hung over on my wedding day! We can go for a couple of drinks, and that's all!" Blair argued. Serena shook her head.

"Boo! You're no fun!" She giggled.

"You already sound drunk," Blair stated, making Serena frown.

"Oh come on Blair, I'm just trying to have a little fun!" Serena pleaded. Blair sighed.

"Serena, we've been at the spa all day and now we look perfect. There's no point going out, getting drunk and ruining our beautiful faces! Now sit down and shut up!" Blair shouted. Serena's eyes went wide.

"Okay," she squeaked. There was an awkward silence.

"Did I hear shouting?" said a male voice. Blair perked up just hearing him speak. She spun round fast and smiled at him.

"Chuck!" she said gleefully.

"Blair!" he said, imitating her. He looked amused.

"Serena's trying to get me to go out and get drunk!" she said, her eyes widening at him to get him to understand. He raised his eyebrows in understanding and his eyes widened for just a second.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Serena. She needs to look good on her big day, not hung over," Chuck said wisely. Serena frowned.

"But you're going out!" she argued.

"I can hold my liquor better than Blair," Chuck pointed out.

"That's true," piped Blair from the side lines. Serena shot her a look.

"Maybe I'll stay here with Blair, if she can't go out," Chuck said moving forwards and taking her hand. They'd been to the doctors a couple of days before, and he'd confirmed that Blair was already 3 weeks pregnant. She'd laughed at how just days before she'd thought she wasn't pregnant at all.

"No, you're coming with us!" Nate and Eric appeared from behind Chuck.

"Where do all you guys keep coming from?" Blair asked confusedly.

"Blair, I'm sorry, we but have a night planned out for Chuck that he can't miss," Nate told her. Blair nodded.

"And you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, so you can't be here tomorrow!" Serena said forcefully.

"Okay, okay, he's going!" Blair said. Chuck smirked and kissed her goodbye.

"See you two tomorrow," he whispered in her ear, making sure no one else heard. Blair hugged him tightly and whispered back,

"Bye daddy,"

Then she pulled away and smiled. Nate grabbed Chuck from behind and dragged him away.

"Bye!" Nate shouted back. Chuck looked at Blair pleadingly.

"I love you!" Chuck shouted from the corner.

"I love you too Chuck!" she heard Nate shout. Blair and Serena laughed.

"So what are we going to do then?" Serena asked innocently.

"I say, we grab a duvet from my room, plonk ourselves down on the sofa, I'll order room service and some macaroons and we watch Audrey to our hearts content!" Blair suggested.

"I like the sound of that!" Serena giggled and she ran into Blair's room to get the duvet. Blair smirked and padded over to the phone to order room service.

Once they'd settled down, they only got through Breakfast at Tiffany's and Roman Holiday, before falling asleep next to each other. Blair woke up sometime later, at around 2am. She nudged Serena awake, and both of them trudged into Chuck and Blair's room and promptly fell asleep next to each other in the huge king sized bed.

Okay, the thing about everyone getting drunk at the engagement party was a bit random I know, but I ran out of ideas! Please review this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

.  
><span>If you want to see Blair's wedding dress, follow the link above!<span>

Chapter 5 

Blair was standing at the back of the church waiting for the wedding march to start. When she heard the organ playing, she started, with her fathers, to walk slowly down the aisle. She looked up at her groom and saw Chuck, smiling brightly. She smiled like never before, the biggest smile she'd ever let spread across her face.

When she reached the altar she took Chuck's hand and they walked towards the priest. As she turned back to look at Chuck, she could feel something was wrong, and as she looked at his face again, Chuck was now Louis. He was smiling devilishly at her. He gripped her hands tighter, making Blair wince.

She looked around the church for someone to help her, but she couldn't see anyone she knew, just a sea of blank and unfamiliar faces. She turned back to Louis and over his shoulder saw Dan. He was staring intently at her. Blair felt hot under his gaze, like she was under pressure. She heard him speak.

"Choose Blair. Who do you want?" he said.

Out of the corner of her eye Blair saw someone move. She looked round, it was Chuck. He looked exactly the same as he did on her wedding day to Louis. Everyone looked exactly the same. She realised she was being given a second chance to make the choice.

She looked back at Louis, he was not smiling. She took one of her hands out of his and pointed at Chuck.

"Him," she said. "I want him,"

She continued to point at him, and smiled. He looked back, unsmiling. Blair got worried.

"Chuck! I want you! Don't worry! I want you!" she shouted down the church. She took a step towards him, but Louis used the hand he was still holding to keep her back.

"Louis, let me go. I want Chuck!" she screamed at him. He merely smirked at her. Blair looked back at Chuck; he was turning away, just as he had done at Blair's wedding. But she was not letting him get away this time.

"Chuck! Stop! Wait! I'm coming!" she shouted. Chuck stopped, but didn't look back. Blair tried to rip her hand from Louis' grasp.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him. "Chuck! Help me!"

Chuck didn't look back. He walked away, round the corner and disappeared from sight. Blair sank down to her knees, not caring that everyone in the church could see her crying. Tears ran down her face at an alarming rate.

"Chuck, I love you, don't leave me," she cried out. Louis let go of her hand and Blair took this opportunity to run. She ran to the back of the church and out the doors. She spotted Chuck standing on the side walk and she ran to him, putting her hands on his face.

She kissed him hard, but he was unresponsive.

"Chuck?" she whispered.

"Choose Blair. Who do you want?" he said in a monotone voice.

"You, Chuck, I want you," she cried. He looked down. "Don't leave me," she whispered. He looked back up suddenly. What happened next was most confusing of all. Chuck started to repeat things that both of them had said.

"Are you sure?"  
>"All I ever did was love you!"<br>"Three words, eight letters, say them and I'm yours"  
>"I love you too,"<br>"Remember I'm Chuck Bass, and I love you,"  
>"Tell me you love me!"<br>"The worst thing I ever did, the darkest thought I ever had, you said, you would stand by me through anything,"  
>"You were amazing up there,"<br>"What do we have Chuck?"  
>"You don't belong with Nate, never have, never will,"<br>"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?"  
>"Everywhere I went, you caught up with me,"<br>"It wouldn't be my world without you in it,"  
>"I love you more and more every day,"<br>"I love it when you talk dirty Blair,"  
>"So shut up, and dance with me,"<br>"No talking,"  
>"You carry me,"<br>"Because, I love you,"  
>"Thank you,"<br>"I lost the only thing I cared about, they can have everything else,"  
>"Do you like me?"<br>"On me, you'd be so much more,"  
>"I love you,"<br>"I meant it Blair, with all my heart,"  
>"It's taking all the power I have to walk I away from you,"<br>"You're the one I never want to leave,"  
>"I will always love you,"<br>"I will always love you,"

The scene changed into the Bar Mitzvah Chuck and Blair had crashed, Chuck was holding his hand out to Blair.

"That's it, time to go back to the real world, you ready?"

Blair smiled at the memory, she took Chucks hand and he led her away. They passed the room that they'd had sex in and walked out onto the street. Louis was waiting for Blair by his car.

"Chuck?" Blair said, confused, she looked around but he was walking away. "Chuck where are you going? I chose you! Not him! Chuck! Don't leave me! I love you!" Blair screamed at his retreating figure. She felt herself being shaken awake.

"Blair? BLAIR!" Serena called. Blair eyes flew open and she sat upright quickly.

"It was a dream? It was all a dream? Oh thank God," Blair was in hysterics.

"Oh my God Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly. Blair was shaking and panting.

"I will be. I need to see to Chuck," she said, wiping her eyes. She wanted to physically touch him, to make sure he wasn't going to walk away and leave her with Louis.

"You can't! Not now! It's your wedding day! You can see him at the altar!" Serena said, as it if was the most obvious thing in the world. Her smile faded slightly as she noticed Blair's pale face.

"Please Serena," she begged.

"I'll call him, okay?" Serena offered. Blair nodded quickly. Serena pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Chuck's number. When he answered she told him what had happened with Blair and then handed the phone over to Blair. She left the room quietly, not wanting to intrude on their private conversation.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Chuck asked. Blair sniffed.

"It seems silly now, but I just had to hear your voice. I had a nightmare. I was at the altar with Louis, and Dan was there and so were you, and they were making me choose. I chose you of course, but then Louis wouldn't let me go to you, and you walked away. I couldn't reach you! And then you were weird and saying all the things we'd said to each other in the past, and then you dropped me off with Louis and walked away and I couldn't reach you!" she exclaimed and started sniffing again.

"Blair, listen to me, I will never leave you," Chuck said reassuringly.

"I know. I love you," Blair replied.

"I love you too. It's probably just crazy baby hormones and the fact that you're getting married today," he laughed.

"We're getting married today!" Blair squealed.

"Yes we are!" Chuck confirmed. They laughed together.

"Now we both have to go and get ready. You'll be fine, and I'll see you later. I love you," he said.

"Okay, I love you too, bye," Blair said. She waited for him to say goodbye, then she hung up, feeling better. When she was looking back through the dream, she remembered one of the things 'weird Chuck' had said that she didn't remember,  
>'I lost the only I cared about, they can have everything else'<br>She'd heard Chuck saying it, but she didn't remember ever hearing it. Tossing the thought aside, she made her way into the living room.

Eleanor, Serena, Dorota and Lola were all there being pampered and prepared.

"Sweetheart! How are you? Come, get ready," Eleanor said happily, she gestured for Blair to sit next to her. Blair sat down and had her feet put into a tub of warm water. Her feet were massaged and she had a pedicure. Then the ladies let her go and have a shower.

As she let the warm water slip and slide over her perfect skin, that phrase came back into her mind, "I lost the only thing I cared about, they can have everything else'. She decided it must have been Chuck that said it, because she certainly didn't. She thought it sounded a bit like something Chuck had said to her in Paris, 'I destroyed the only thing I ever loved'. He was talking about their relationship; Blair remembered it as clear as day. She decided she'd ask Serena about it when they were alone.

Once she was done, Blair went back into the living room and had her hair dried and brushed and styled into a perfect bun. She had a couple of braids that went down the side of her head, and weaved into the bun. She'd taken more care with her hair this time than she had at her first wedding. She wanted to impress Chuck.

Another lady came and put makeup on her face, making sure she looked flawless. Now that her head looked perfect, it was time to put on her dress. The dress that Eleanor had spent 6 months working on, just to make sure it was incredible, and it was.

Blair held her arms up as Serena and Eleanor slipped the soft fabric carefully over her head and bridal underwear. The gown itself had a structured bodice, made specifically for Blair. The bodice stopped at her waist, so that the fabric of her skirt flowed out over her hips. The bodice had symmetrical silver beading, and the skirt had little patches of beading scattered about.

It fit Blair perfectly, and it looked perfect on her. It accentuated her tiny waist, and made her hips look the perfect size. She wore white heels, with silver beading on the toe, to match her bodice. Blair smiled as she donned the Erickson Beamon necklace that Chuck had given her for her 17th birthday. She put a pair of diamond earrings in, but left her wrists bare.  
>She looked herself over in the mirror, and approved.<p>

She heard sniffing behind her. She turned to see Eleanor dressed and ready to go, but she was holding a tissue to her face and dabbing away tears. Serena looked about to do the same.

"Mom, are you okay?" Blair asked tentatively.

"My baby's getting married," she sniffed.

"Mom, I've been married before," Blair sighed.

"Yes, but the last time didn't count because we knew it wasn't going to last," Eleanor said.

"Mom!" Blair was shocked. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders.

"It's true. But now you're marrying the right man. The man I always knew you would marry," Eleanor said, coming up behind Blair and putting her hands on Blair's shoulders.

"Thank you, mother," Blair said, smiling. Blair noticed Serena standing in the door way and remembered the sentence again. "Mom, could give me and Serena a minute, I need to ask her something?" Blair asked. Eleanor nodded,

"Of course sweetheart," she said, and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Blair you look beautiful," Serena said jealously.

"So do you!" Blair said. Serena's bridesmaid dress was long, baby pink, and covered in silver beading. The dress was breath taking.

"So does Lola, you should see her!" Serena giggled. Lola was Blair's other bride. Blair didn't want to have the same bridesmaids as last time, and unless she chose Ivy or Jenny, she didn't have many options. Serena had suggested Lola, and Blair had been happy with the idea. The two blondes would go well together. Chuck had Nate and Eric as his groomsmen, so Lola would accompany Nate down the aisle, and Eric would accompany his sister. It all worked perfectly.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Serena asked. Blair hesitated before she said,

"Have you ever heard Chuck say, 'I lost the only thing I ever cared about, they can have everything else'?" she asked. Serena thought about it for a second.

"Yes, I have. When we were in Paris and he was giving The Empire and all his assets to my mom," Serena said. Blair sighed.

"So he was talking about losing The Empire?" Blair asked unhappily.

"No Blair, he was talking about losing you. He was saying they could have The Empire and everything else," Serena confirmed. "But he said this to me, how do you know about it?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know, Chuck said it in my nightmare," Blair replied.

"You weren't there though, so how would you know about it?" Serena pushed.

"I'm psychic?" Blair laughed.

"Strange," Serena nodded. They sat in silence for a second. "Come on Blair, it's time to go," Serena said quietly. Blair's heart swelled up. She was finally marrying the man she loved. She felt like breaking into song, but she knew she shouldn't. She took Serena's hand and squeezed it. Serena gave her a reassuring nod. They walked out together.

Blair saw Dorota and Lola, and told them they both looked beautiful. Serena, Lola and Blair each collected their bouquets, and Eleanor put on Blair's veil. They all walked silently together, got in the limo and drove to the church. As they stepped out, Serena and Lola went on ahead to find the groomsmen, and Eleanor took Blair's hand.

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful. I am so proud of you," she said, tearing up again.

"Thank you," Blair whispered. Then they walked together to the front of the church. Cyrus and Harold were waiting to take Blair's hands. They both lost their breath when they saw Blair. They took her hands, and when the music started, Blair remembered her dream. She was suddenly very nervous about who she was going to see at the end of the aisle. The doors opened, and Blair searched for him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, standing there, waiting for her. Only her.

He was breath taking, standing tall in black Hugo Boss suit, with a white pocket square to match her. He always matched her. They were a matched set. Take one away, and the other would be useless. Together they thrived. Together they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

Of course the wedding, unlike last time, went off without a hitch, due entirely to Blair's superior planning. They said their vows, and Blair was close to tears during Chucks, right up until he said something that made her and their close friends and family burst out laughing. The rest of the audience were oblivious to the joke.

When they gave each other their chosen rings, Blair didn't notice the engraving. Chuck made a mental note to point it out later. They were introduced and Mr and Mrs Bass and the audience applauded. Serena, Nate and Eric all stood up and cheered. Blair and Chuck laughed and shared their first kiss as man and wife. They walked back down the aisle, shaking hands with various people.

During the reception, Nate, Serena and Eric all came over and congratulated the couple, with Nate saying "Finally!", Serena saying "Thank God!" and Eric saying "Please don't break up again,". This made them all laugh. Eric was called away by his mother, and left just the four of them.

"Well, the non-judging breakfast club has come a long way since we began," Nate said. They all nodded. Blair looked up at Chuck pleadingly. He nodded in reply. Serena and Nate looked at them questioningly.

"Well, there's gonna be a new member of the club soon," Blair giggled. Serena's eyes widened. But Nate still looked oblivious. Blair laughed. "I'm pregnant Nate!" she said. Nate's eyes widened.

"Oh!" he gasped, finally understanding. "Congrats guys!" he said. Serena grabbed Blair and pulled her in for a hug.

"Congratulations B!" she squealed. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you're the first ones to know," Blair said.

"Well we're honoured!" Nate said, smiling.

"How far along are you?" Serena asked.

"Only around 4 weeks," Blair said, and Serena nodded.

"I need to steal my bride away for a minute guys," Chuck said, and Blair frowned.

"What for?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Chuck, then he put a hand on the small of her back and led her away. Blair didn't ask where they were going, but she wasn't very surprised when they ended up on the roof.

"You and roofs, I don't get it," she mumbled. He chuckled to himself.

"I just wanted to get away from everything for a minute," he said. "And show you something,"

He took her hand and slid the ring off. He held it up in the palm of his hand, and for the first time Blair noticed there was something written on the inside. The engraving said,

'Three words, eight letters. Now I'm yours'

"Oh Chuck, it's beautiful," Blair said. "It makes what's written on yours seem inferior," she admitted. Chuck frowned.

"Wait, there's something on mine too?" he asked. "I didn't notice,"

He slid his ring off and looked at the inside. He laughed when he read,

'Are you sure?'

"It's perfect. A defining moment from our past," he reflected. Blair nodded.

"We still haven't had our first dance yet," she said.

"We never chose a song," Chuck remembered.

"Don't worry. I have it covered," she winked at him. "You should remember this song Bass, it occurred during a situation not to dissimilar to the one that's about to happen," she said cunningly. Chuck frowned in confusion. She pulled him back down the stairs and to the elevator.

When they arrived back on the dance floor, an announcer said "It's time for our couple's first dance," Blair reached for his hand, and placed her other hand on his shoulder, as he placed his on her waist. He waited for the song. He smiled in recognition as 'The Ice is Getting Thinner' by Death Cab for Cutie came on.

"My father's wedding," he smiled.

"Our first public appearance," she said.

"You don't belong with Nate, never have, never will," he said jokingly.

"You don't belong with anyone," she recalled.

"Let's take it slow this time, do it right," he said.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?" Blair said.

"Well now you do, that's all that matters," he whispered. Blair smiled.

"I'm impressed you remember Bass," she said.

"I'm surprised you do to Bass," he smiled.

"No calling me Waldorf anymore," she said.

"Only when you're bad," he smirked. "You're glowing,"

"You're spawn is responsible for that," she giggled. Chuck leaned in and they kissed. When they pulled apart, Blair realised that the dance floor had filled with other people. She smiled.

"This day is perfect," she said happily. Chuck smiled down at her, then poked her stomach very gently with his finger. She laughed.

"I've just realised something," he said.

"You're married to me?" Blair asked.

"Okay, I just realised 2 things," he corrected. Blair smirked. "1, I'm married to you. 2, we can't get completely drunk on our honeymoon!" he looked appalled.

"No, but we can still have passionate sex," she said.

"I could give up alcohol for that," he nodded.

The dancing went on for hours, and when it was over, Chuck was free to take his bride away to their limo, and drive away to the airport. When they were safely on the Bass jet, they took off and started their journey to Brazil. Blair went into the bedroom at the back of the plane and manoeuvred herself out of her wedding dress. She hung it on a satin hanger, and left it in the wardrobe. She pulled on a small, white cocktail dress and went back to join Chuck.

They arrived in Brazil, and were promptly ushered into a boat. From there, they sailed to a beautiful little desert island.

"What's this place called?" Blair asked as she stepped onto the small dock. Someone carried her bags inside the large house. She followed slowly, keeping hers and Chuck's hands connected.

"It's named after someone, Isle Esme? Something like that. I borrowed it off a doctor I know up north," he said.

"A very rich doctor," Blair said.

"Not as rich as me," Chuck said smarmily.

"Not as rich as us," Blair corrected, and then she kissed him. They waited for the boat driver and bag carrier to leave, before they settled down on the couch together.

"What do you want to do?" Blair asked. Chuck went red.

"You'll laugh," he said

"No I won't! Tell me!" she begged. Chuck sighed.

"I really just want to lie here with you, and think of baby names," Chuck said. Blair's mouth opened in shock.

"Chuck, that's adorable!" she yelled, making him jump. "I've already had ideas," she admitted.

"Tell me," he urged.

"Well, our initials are CBB and BCB, so I was thinking we should stick with names that begin with C and B, just to be cute," she said excitedly.

"That sounds reasonable," he agreed.

"Okay, so if it's a boy, I think we should name him after you," Blair said, going red.

"Charles Bass Jr," he said approvingly.

"Yay! Okay, so, girls, Catherine, Caroline, Bethany, Brooke, Celia, Claudia... pick and mix Bass," she said.

"You're trusting me to choose?" he sceptically.

"Sure, you choose one and I'll choose the other. I like Catherine," Blair replied.

"Okay, Catherine. On one condition," he said

"And what's that?" she asked.

"That her middle name's Blair," he said.

-

Yes I totally stole their honeymoon destination from Twilight! But I wanted it to be just them on an island somewhere and the only other place I could think of was Bora Bora, which doesn't seem very Chuck and Blair! At least not in this story. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

This one is shorter because it's sort of filler. I know what the next chapter is going to be, but I didn't want to start it at the bottom of this one because then this chapter would have been huge! Better to have two smaller ones :)

If Blair Bass tells you that she and her new husband spent their honeymoon getting absolutely smashed, having loads of hot sex and partying till they couldn't party no more, she'd be lying. Chuck and Blair did have sex, quite a considerable amount, but for the most part of their holiday, they fantasised about what their baby would look like, swam in the ocean, got very suntanned, watched their favourite movies and rolled Maltezers of Blair's small but growing baby bump.

They had been on the island for 6 weeks, so Blair was now 9 weeks pregnant. Her bump was still tiny, but defined enough that if you looked closely, you would realise it was there. She still had a lot of growing to do. Chuck had taken 8 weeks off work, assuming that Bass Industries could handle itself well enough for the time being. Occasionally he got calls, or would go back to the mainland so he had the Internet, but other than that, it was just the two of them.

They still hadn't told anyone about their pregnancy, except Nate and Serena. They worried that their best friends would have told everyone by the time they got back, considering they have the biggest mouths in all of Manhattan, but Chuck and Blair didn't really mind, because they couldn't keep it a secret much longer, nor did they want to. They still had another 2 weeks on the island, by which time Blair would be 11 weeks.

Chuck would never tell Blair this, but at night, when she was asleep, Chuck would touch her little bump and whisper things to it. Hopes for the future, things he loved about Blair, things he was going to love about their child. He was excited about having a family, because a family had always been something he craved.

He was so happy with Blair, and he would welcome the new addition with wide arms. He hoped Blair felt the same way. Blair would never tell Chuck this, but she stayed awake at night to hear him speak to their baby. She loved it. She loved them both. She'd happened across Chuck talking to the baby 2 weeks ago, and since then she'd pretended to be asleep just to hear his ramblings.

She wanted to open her eyes and tell him that she agreed with him about family and hopes and dreams, but she didn't want to interrupt his private thoughts. She didn't want him to know that he was being listened to when what he was saying was not for others' ears. It was very personal, and Blair understood. He told the baby how he wasn't going to be like Bart, how he'd be there for them, whenever they needed him. He also apologised for, if it was a boy, the baby having Bartholomew as a middle name. Blair had to cover up laughter with snoring, which Chuck teased her about the next morning.

People would come occasionally to clean the house, but Chuck and Blair managed pretty well on their own. After 7 weeks, they agreed that they should start packing up to go home, and preparing themselves to tell their parents and everyone else. When the time came to leave, Blair was 11 weeks pregnant and sporting a cute little bump. Chuck took every opportunity to touch it, he couldn't get enough.

They arrived back at The Empire on a Tuesday evening. They sank down onto the sofa and just lay there holding hands. Blair curled up around Chuck and put her head on his chest. They both fell asleep like that, until they were rudely awoken by a squealing blonde. But Serena wasn't squealing at the fact that their best friends were home after 2 months of being away, she squealing because she could see Blair's bump.

She ran over from the elevator and kneeled down in front of Blair, who was staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Oh B!" she yelled. "Can I touch it?"

"Fine," Blair mumbled. Nate walked in behind and smiled when he saw Serena caressing Blair's stomach.

"Can I have a go to?" he asked. Both Blair and Chuck frowned.

"It's not a toy Nate, it's a human being. A very delicate human being," Blair argued. Nate kept quiet and walked over, putting one hand on her tummy.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena screamed, and Chuck and Blair covered their ears. "It kicked!" she explained.

"Serena!" Blair groaned. "Don't be so loud,"

"Oops, sorry little baby," she said. Blair and Chuck smiled, that little baby was their baby.

"If this kid is half Chuck and half Blair then anyone who gets on the wrong side of it is gonna be destroyed!" Nate laughed. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Serena asked. Blair shook her head. "But you must be almost 3 months along!" she said. Blair nodded again.

"We'll tell her tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep," she said. Chuck stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he gently pulled her up. They walked over to their bedroom hand in hand and waved goodnight to Serena and Nate before collapsing, completely exhausted, onto the big king sized bed.

Blair and Chuck wandered into the Waldorf penthouse with trepidation. They didn't know how well Eleanor would take it if they told her Blair was 11 weeks pregnant, and that they had known for 8 weeks. She might shout at them for not telling her sooner. They weren't telling anyone their baby names, in case people opposed them. They'd decided that if they had a son, and did name him after Chuck, that they would nickname him Charlie, so that they could differ between the two.

Blair insisted that if they had a daughter, that Cathy was the only nickname she was allowed to have, because Kate and Katy didn't sound expensive. Chuck had laughed at this comment, and argued that Charlie didn't sound expensive either, but Blair had been stubborn and disagreed with him.

"Mother?" Blair called out. Eleanor and Cyrus had stayed behind after the wedding. They wanted to be here when the two lovebirds got back from their honeymoon so that they could say a proper farewell.

"Blair! How nice to finally see you and Charles!" Eleanor cooed as she walked in the room. Blair hugged her mother. "Sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to have put on weight while you were away," Eleanor noticed. Blair blushed.

"It's not weight mother. We're expecting a baby," Blair said. Cyrus, who had walked in during the hugging, threw his arms up in the air and shouted,

"CONGRATULATIONS! This is the second time we've had to congratulate you!" he recalled.

"Thank you, Cyrus," Chuck said. Blair noticed Eleanor, who still hadn't said anything.

"Mom?" she said.

"You're having a baby? With Charles?" she asked dumbfounded, almost like she didn't think it was true. Blair and Chuck nodded in sync, worried now. "Well thank God for that! I've been waiting for you two to hurry up and give me grandchildren!" she exclaimed. Blair huffed, she certainly didn't expect that. Chuck squeezed Blair's hand, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Cyrus, who then smiled at Chuck.

"Mom, we've only been married 2 months," Blair laughed.

"But sweetheart, you've been together since high school," Eleanor asked confused.

"No we haven't? We've broken up so many times," Blair said, confused.

"You and Charles were never over dear," Eleanor said.

"Have you been talking to Serena?" Blair asked.

"No?" Eleanor replied.

"Oh. She said the same thing to me when Chuck and I got back together," Blair remembered.

"You didn't tell me that," Chuck said. Blair smiled at him.

"You didn't need to know dear," Blair replied. Chuck smirked. "Excuse me, I'm in need of the bathroom," Blair said quickly and pushed past Chuck in a hurry. She clambered up the stairs and ran into her bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and promptly threw up her breakfast into the porcelain bowl. She flushed the toilet and groaned. She closed the toilet lid and then sank down onto the floor. She sat there for a couple of minutes before she got up and washed her hands and face.

"Blair?" she heard Chuck call. She still got butterflies in her stomach when he said her name.

"Just a second," she called through the door. She hastily smoothed her hair back, popped three mints in her mouth and opened the door to reveal a concerned looking Chuck on the other side. "You're so handsome when you're worried. I like the look on you," she said.

"Well hopefully I won't have to look worried too often," he replied, reaching his hand out to touch her stomach. "Silly baby, don't make mommy sick,"

"Yeah, don't make mommy sick," Blair agreed.

"Shall we go back downstairs?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Blair smiled. Downstairs Eleanor and Cyrus were waiting for them so that they could eat brunch. They sat and had a lovely conversation. Eleanor and Blair talked about clothes for the baby, whilst Cyrus and Chuck talked names. Eleanor dropped her fork suddenly, and made Blair jump.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Blair asked.

"You're naming your first born son after his father?" Eleanor asked, sounding almost confused.

"Yes," Blair said sternly.

"That's an interesting idea," Eleanor said. "And what will we call this child?"

"Charlie," said both Chuck and Blair at the same time.

"I think it's lovely that he'll be named after Charles!" Cyrus cooed.

"What about a girl? What will you name her?" Eleanor asked, picking her fork back up.

"Catherine Blair Bass," Blair said. "Because it sounds odd to name a daughter the same as her mother,"

"Indeed," Eleanor agreed. "I like Catherine. Lovely name,"

"Thank you," Once again, Chuck and Blair spoke at the same time. They looked up and smiled at each other.

When they got back to The Empire, Chuck and Blair discussed putting their baby news on Gossip Girl, because it was a quick and easy way to spread the happy news. They agreed to do it then and there, and then to go straight to see Lily. They typed up a draft of what they were going to say, and then sent it in to Gossip Girl, who posted it about 5 minutes later.

_**This just in from the King and Queen themselves. C and B are expecting baby number 1. God save us from the wrath that child will wreak. Congrats kids. **_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl. **_

Blair chuckled at the message, and when she and Chuck came back from the Van der Woodsens an hour later, the message already had over 2000 views and a picture attached of Chuck and Blair arriving back at The Empire just minutes before, which clearly showed Blair's baby bump.

They sat down on the couch together and Chuck caressed Blair's belly. Nate and Lola walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey man, we just saw the Gossip Girl blast," Nate said.

"Congratulations!" Lola said excitedly. She hadn't previously known. "Aww that's so cute," she said, noticing Chuck stroking the bump. "Nate when can we have one?" she asked. Nate spat out some of the drink he had previously been sipping. Chuck and Blair giggled quietly.

"After we get married," Nate said, and then he stalked off to his bedroom.

"Looks like I'll have to force a proposal out of him!" Lola squealed.

"It worked for this one!" Blair said, pointing at Chuck, who raised one eyebrow. She patted his head gently, and he went back to caressing her swollen tummy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SHOW AT ALL. BART IS STILL VERY MUCH DEAD…THANK GOD! Serena and Blair are still best friends because Serena hasn't fucked everything up! Please excuse my language, it needed to be strong. **_

_**You'll understand when you read this, why I couldn't add this onto the end of the last chapter! Please read and review, it's much appreciated!**_

Chapter 7

Blair was sitting at the desk in Chuck's study. She was looking through a stack of papers, searching for an email from her father that she'd printed out. It had a website address on it, that showed what her father and Roman's baby gift was going to be.

Giving up, she sighed and pushed herself out from the desk. Blair was now 8 months pregnant, and had a very large baby bump. She manoeuvred herself around the desk and noticed a picture of herself and Chuck on one of the bookshelves. She smiled at the memory; it was a photo of them together in Central Park. It had been a really sunny day, and they'd gone out for a walk with Serena.

Serena had been going through a phase where she took pictures of everything. So when she saw Chuck and Blair standing face to face, sun shining on them, Chuck's hands on Blair's tummy, smiling at the baby and Blair smiling at Chuck, she couldn't help but take the photo. And Blair would admit it's a beautiful photo, and in that moment, she was glad Serena had her camera. They'd printed the photo out quickly and put it in a frame. Now she stood, a month later, staring at it and touching her bump. She turned and walked out the door and down the steps to the living room.

Blair had told Chuck, 3 months after telling everyone she was pregnant, that they needed to find a house. They'd gotten right into trying to find an apartment or townhouse that would be able to accommodate their growing family. At least a month after they started their search, Blair found the perfect penthouse overlooking Central Park. She'd told Chuck that she didn't care whether or not he liked it, she wanted that one, and she wanted it now.

They moved in literally days later, taking some furniture from The Empire and some furniture from the Waldorf Penthouse. It was a mix and match of furniture and hardly any room had anything in. The interior designer had moved in with them at Blair's request. He slept in one of the three spare bedrooms, down the hall from Chuck and Blair's suite. Their room was huge, with an ensuite bathroom.

The penthouse was still being decorated, and Blair sighed at the strong smell of paint. Chuck had told her she wasn't supposed to go into his home office, not because it was private, but because he didn't want her climbing the stairs. Blair thought this was silly, because the bedrooms were on the floor above, so she had to climb the stairs to them anyway. Shaking her head she started her descent, but slipped about 5 steps up from the bottom.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Blair saw the floor coming towards her and so she instinctively wrapped her arms around her belly, but because she didn't put her arms out to stop herself, Blair got the full force of the blow. She landed right on her front. She cried out in pain as her stomach shifted unnaturally underneath her. She lay there for a few minutes, not moving, just breathing, and determining whether or not she should try to stand.

Finally, she decided to gently manoeuvre herself upright. Blair used her arms to push herself upwards, pain shooting through her abdomen. She hissed with discomfort. She tried to get her legs to bend but the pain increased and she just had to lie for another minute. As Blair was lying on the floor, a funny sensation shot through her. She felt something warm between her legs and she looked down. Blood.

She screamed. She screamed Chuck's name. She screamed Dorota's name. She screamed her mother's name. She screamed for anyone. Tears ran down her face. She didn't know much about pregnancy, but she knew this was bad. She couldn't hold back the sobs that were racking through her chest. She spotted her phone on a table nearby and crawled towards it. She knew she should call Chuck first, but for some reason Dorota seemed a more appropriate choice for the situation. After telling her what had happened, Blair dialled 911.

Chuck sat in his office, lounging in his chair. He wasn't really doing anything, and would've been at home with Blair, but she'd insisted he go make himself useful somewhere else. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds from the street below. A siren caught his attention, wailing loudly, growing closer and closer. He got up swiftly and made his way to the window to watch it go past; feeling a momentary pause of melancholy for whomever the ambulance was meant for.

After a few seconds he could see it coming down the street, followed by a cab. He squinted to try and make out who was in the cab, but he drew back when he realised that the passenger looked strangely like Dorota. A second later his phone rang. He almost didn't want to pick it up, because if that was Dorota in the taxi, then he knew what the phone call would be about. He hesitated and then looked at the caller ID. Dorota.

He let out a gaspy whimper. Blair. Blair was in the ambulance. He picked up the phone immediately and practically screamed at Dorota. He grabbed his jacket from his chair and put it on. He raced down the hallway, calling Arthur at the same time.

"Arthur bring the car around now. I need to go to Lenox Hill," he said. He was getting increasingly worried. Blair was at least a month out from her due date, and Dorota hadn't told him what happened.

He arrived at the front of the building and saw his limo. He climbed in quickly and told Arthur to get to Lenox Hill as fast as he could. The drive was torturous. He repeatedly tried to call Dorota but she wouldn't answer. He called Lily, Serena and Nate as well, and they all told him that they would go straight to the hospital. He reached the hospital and ran inside. Dorota was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Dorota where is she?" Chuck asked. Dorota put her hands up to slow him down.

"They changing her now, she has to go to surgery," Dorota said. Chuck yelped.

"What happened Dorota?" he yelled.

"Miss Blair fall down stairs, she lost blood," Dorota said unhappily. Chuck gasped.

"I told her not go in my office! Oh God Dorota, what if I lose her?" he gasped, rubbing his hands down his face.

"She'll be fine. Miss Blair is strong," Dorota confirmed.

Chuck heard Lily's voice behind him. He turned and looked at her with pleading eyes. Lily's face turned sympathetic once she saw her sons red eyes and tear stained face.

"Charles, she'll be fine," Lily reassured him.

"You don't know that. I'm afraid Lily. What if something happens to her. She fell down the stairs, they said she lost blood. What if she dies?" Chuck told her.

This was new information for Lily. She gasped.

"Oh dear,"

Chuck nodded in agreement. He walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where is Blair Bass?" he said, feeling pride at her surname.

"She's being prepped for surgery honey, I'm sorry you can't go back yet," the attendant said. Chuck sighed and put his head on the desk. He mumbled something about a natural birth. The attendant couldn't quite make it out.

"What did you say honey?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm. Chuck lifted his head and looked at her.

"She wants a natural birth. She doesn't want surgery," he said.

"That may not be possible anymore honey, she was losing a lot of blood. It might not be safe for the baby," the attendant said.

Chuck was about to reply, when he heard his name being called tentatively. He turned and saw, further down the hall, his wife on a gurney being wheeled away. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Blair," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Chuck, you told me not to go in your office but I did and I'm sorry," she cried.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's okay," he said.

"The baby, what if I've lost him?" Blair asked, tears on her face.

"Him?" Chuck laughed.

"They did a scan just before. It's a boy," she giggled, smiling for the first time.

"Really?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded and he smiled. "You're gonna be okay Blair," he said.

Another burst of pain rippled through her, and she cried out. Chuck frowned.

"Blair? What's wrong?" he asked. He looked around at the doctors who were talking furiously fast. They finally reached a room and wheeled Blair inside. They hooked her up to machines that monitored her heart rate.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping," Chuck heard a doctor say.

"We need to get him out now or we could lose them both," he heard another say. Chuck whimpered. Blair squeezed his hand.

"Blair, I can't lose you," he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled, but then she screamed again as more pain came. Chuck was shaking.

"Get him out!" Chuck yelled at the doctors who didn't seem to be doing much. They turned and looked at him. One nodded to another.

"Mrs Bass. You need to push, now, or this won't work," a doctor said. Blair nodded through the tears. She yelled and gripped Chucks hand like a vice. He winced at the pain but said nothing. She pushed hard, and her breaths came out in short bursts.

"Come on Blair, you can do it," Chuck whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered.

"I don't feel well Chuck," she said. He chuckled.

"No shit," he said.

She pushed again and this time couldn't get her breath. A doctor pushed past Chuck and put a mask over Blair's face to help with her breathing. Chuck kept his hand in Blair's the whole time.

Blair pushed once more and Chuck could hear crying. He could hear a baby crying. He smiled as he saw his son being brought up into view. He already had a tuft of brown hair on his head. He was small, because he was a month early, but Chuck didn't care. That was his son. He was a father. Blair was a mother. He remembered Blair and looked back at her.

"Blair look, it's our son!" he cried. He looked down at her and frowned at her closed eyes. The heart monitor slowed down, signalling her decreasing heart rate. "Blair?" he said, nudging her. "Blair!" he shouted. Her eyes remained closed.

"Her heart rate's decreasing. Stand by with paddles," a doctor said. Chuck felt himself being pulled away. He latched himself onto Blair and wouldn't let go.

"Let me go! Blair! Get off me, that's my wife! Blair! Wake up!" he screamed.

"Mr Bass, you need to let the doctors do their job. They can't save her if you're in here," a nurse said soothingly. Chuck agreed and reluctantly let go of Blair's hand. His eyes stayed on her until he was out of the door. Tears were still pouring from his eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked the nurse. She smiled at him.

"The doctors will try their best," she answered. That wasn't what Chuck wanted to hear. He wanted to know that he would be able to take her and the baby home. He hoped to God that he wouldn't have to take his son home to an unfinished house, motherless.

He wondered if this is what his father had felt like when he knew he'd have to raise Chuck alone. Chuck wouldn't pass his son off to nannies though; he would take care of him, like a real father should. He didn't even know why he was thinking like this, Blair wasn't dead yet. He focused on that fact. He heard a voice trying to break through his haze.

"Mr Bass? Mr Bass?" the nurse asked. Chuck shook himself and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Would you like to see your son?" she asked, smiling.

Chuck didn't know what to do at this point. Should he see him without Blair? Would she be angry if he did? Would she be okay with it? If he left the corridor outside her room would something go horribly wrong with her? He could still hear frantic beeping and shuffling from inside the room. Chuck had never been more scared in his life. He looked up at the nurse and nodded slowly. He decided to see him.

The nurse kept smiling as she led him down the corridor to a small room. Inside it was dimly lit, and the blinds had been closed. He heard a little whimper and looked around for the source of the sound. A midwife was standing facing away from him.

"Jean," said the nurse, causing Jean to turn around. Jean smiled at Chuck.

"Hello Mr Bass. Would you like to meet your son?" She asked. Chuck breathed out a barely audible "Yes" and shuffled over to the midwife. She showed him how to hold his arms, and then she gently placed the tiny boy in Chuck's arms. He smiled.

"We'll be right outside," the nurse said, and she lead Jean out. When Chuck was alone, he sat down in a nearby chair, and stroked the boys head. He was only tiny, but you could already tell which of his parents' features he had. Blair's eyes and Chuck's hair, and only time would tell if he had Chucks strong jaw line.

"Hey baby," he whispered. "We have the same name. Charles Bartholomew Bass. Except yours will have Jr on the end. Charlie Bass. You look strong Charlie. I can't believe you're finally here. All the times I spoke to you when you were in your mummy's belly. Do you remember any of that? I just need to tell you, Charlie, that no matter what happens, I love you, and I'm going to take care of you," Chuck told the child, who had now opened his eyes and was gazing at Chuck.

Charlie wrapped his fingers around one of Chucks and Chuck smiled.

"You're so perfect," he said, cuddling the baby close.

He sat there for maybe hours, just watching the tiny baby who was both Blair and Chuck combined. He heard a knock on the door, but didn't look up to see who entered. He heard a tiny gasp and knew it was Lily. She was alone.

She walked over and sat down next to Chuck. She stroked the baby's head.

"He's so beautiful," Lily sighed. Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Charlie, this is your grandma Lily. Lily, this is your grandson. Charles Bartholomew Bass the second," Chuck smiled. Lily giggled.

"Hello Charlie," Lily said and she took Charlie's tiny hand and shook it gently. "Who chose the name?" she asked.

"Blair. But I agreed because I like having someone named after me. Makes me feel important," he said, keeping his eyes on Charlie.

"You are important," Lily said. Chuck looked up at her and smiled. The door opened again.

"Mr Bass? Your wife is stable, but she needs to stay in for a while longer. You can see her now, she's been asking for you...both of you," the nurse smiled. Chuck perked up again. Blair was alive.

"Oh thank God," he cried, the tears that had only just dried started reforming. He stood up slowly so that he didn't jostle the baby he was cradling. Lily stood up next to him.

"I'll go tell the others what's happened. We'll wait 15 minutes and then come and see you," Lily said, she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Chuck thought for a moment that the doctors had been quick getting Blair stabilised, but when he looked up at the clock he realised he'd been sitting in the room for over 3 hours.

This meant that Charlie was already 3 hours old. Letting out a strangled laugh, he made his way as fast as he could to Blair's room, trying to keep Charlie steady. He pushed the door open and saw her, sitting upright, tubes everywhere. She noticed him standing by the door.

"Hey Bass," she smiled tiredly.

"Jesus Christ you scared me," he sighed, putting Charlie in the crib at the end of the bed and making his over to Blair. He noticed her eyes on Charlie, but he didn't care in that moment. He kissed her fiercely, passionately. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you Blair, I didn't want to end up like my father," he whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Ssh," she soothed him. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave my boys all alone, I love you too much," she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Chuck smiled.

"We love you too," he stroked her hair. "Are you ready to meet him?" he asked. Blair nodded, almost bouncing on the bed. Chuck moved and picked Charlie up; he placed him gently in Blair's warm and welcoming arms.

"He's so perfect," Blair sighed happily. She took Chucks hand. "We have a family, Chuck. We have a whole new life to take care of that's ours, and ours alone," she said. Chuck smirked down at their baby.

"When I dreamed of this moment before, it was never as perfect as this," he murmured.

"Chuck Bass is soppy, who knew?" Blair teased, and Chuck stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened gently. Blair looked around to see Lily, Serena, Nate, Eleanor, Cyrus, Dorota and Vanya all pour into the room, eager to see the baby. Neither Chuck nor Blair had had time to dry their eyes properly and Nate being Nate pointed it out unknowingly.

"Chuck, man, have you been crying?" he asked. Chuck blushed furiously.

"No," he replied. Blair laughed.

"Like a baby," she confirmed.

"Give him a little credit Nate, his son has just been born and hours earlier he thought the love of his life was going to die," Serena piped up.

"True," Nate conceded. Everyone giggled. Chuck switched seats with Eleanor and she put her hand on the little boys head.

"He's lovely, darling. Just perfect," Eleanor said. Blair smiled at her mother. One by one everyone came and had a closer look at the baby. They were there for quite a while before a nurse came in and told them that only immediate family could stay now. Serena, Nate, Dorota and Vanya all shuffled out with the promise to return soon. Serena dropped a box of macaroons on Blair's bedside table and winked at her best friend before exiting.

Eleanor and Cyrus were the next to leave, telling Blair that they'd be back tomorrow with some pyjamas to replace the hideous hospital gown. Lily was the only one left.

"I'm so proud of both of you," she said lovingly.

"Thank you, Lily," Blair said. Lily left a few minutes later, leaving the new family to themselves. A nurse came in to weigh Charlie and take down his name. Blair felt pride as she wrote, in block capitals, 'CHARLES BARTHOLOMEW BASS, JR'. His birthday was taken down and his parents' names. Blair Cornelia and Charles Bartholomew. Chuck groaned when he realised that he was now Charles Senior, and he complained that it made him sound about 60.

"You agreed to it!" Blair insisted. Chuck just sighed. "You should go home, get some sleep. Charlie and I will be fine here," she said. Chuck refused, but when Blair said she'd have him escorted out he complied. She told him to get the decorator to focus only on Charlie's room so that it would be finished when he finally came home. It hadn't already been finished because they weren't expecting Charlie to be born for at least another 2 weeks.

Chuck kissed her again, and kissed the top of Charlie's head before leaving for the night. When he got home, he inspected the nursery to see what needed doing. It wasn't much, one wall needed painting and some more of the furniture needed to be put in, but it was already assembled in the room next door, so it wouldn't take long. Chuck went to his office but on his way there, noticed something on the floor.

He turned the light on so he could inspect it properly. He was almost sick when he realised it must have been where Blair had fallen, because what was on the floor was a huge stain of blood. He called housekeeping to come and clean it up immediately, not wanting any reminder of it. Luckily the floor was tiled and it didn't stain.

He went into his office and made a couple of phone calls to explain his absences to business partners with whom he was supposed to have had meetings with that day. After receiving many congratulations, he hung up his last call and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the same picture Blair had been looking at earlier, of them in Central Park and he smiled. That baby, who had been in Blair's stomach mere hours ago, was now alive and well in the world. Chuck had the one thing he'd craved most all his life. A family.

Blair and Charlie had to stay in hospital for a week. By the time she left, Blair had practically redecorated her room. She wore her own pyjamas, her hair and make-up were always immaculate, and Serena came in regularly with good food.

Dan had texted his congratulations from Chicago. Blair was a bit upset that he hadn't made it to the wedding, but he'd said he'd been busy in Chicago with his new book, which was partly true. After debating it, Dan had decided to save himself the emotional field day and stay at home. It was easier for him that way. Dan had also enquired after the baby's name, and Blair felt slightly guilty when she replied, telling him that he was named after Chuck. Dan had taken a while to reply, but when he had it had been I'm good spirits. Something sarcastic about Chuck loving having someone named after him, he'd put a "wink" face at the end to try and lighten the mood. Blair smiled at texted back a thank you, though she wasn't quite sure what for.

She was waiting for Chuck to arrive to take her and Charlie home for the first time. Blair thought it was funny that people were talking about taking the baby home for the first time, but Blair pointed out that Charlie had been in Blair's stomach for the months that they'd already been living in their penthouse, so technically he'd already been there. Eleanor told Blair to stop being pedantic.

Chuck moved down the hallway faster than a cannonball*. He was anxious to take his family home again. He got to Blair's room and smiled when he saw her sitting on the bed holding Charlie in her arms.

"You're a natural," he said, coming to sit next to her.

"I can't believe he's a week old already. I swear he's already grown!" Blair complained. Chuck laughed.

"I think it's just your imagination," he told her, and then he kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Blair nodded furiously.

"Get me out of here Bass," she said urgently. He took her hand and used his other to pick up her bag. Blair carried Charlie in one arm, being careful not to jostle the sleeping baby. They walked down the corridor to the entrance, where Chuck signed Blair's release forms, and then led her out to the limo. Safely inside, they drove to their penthouse.

Blair hadn't seen the penthouse in a week, and was anxious to see what it looked like, whether or not she'd like it. Chuck confirmed that Charlie's room had been finished, and that the living room was also completed. The kitchen had been done a few weeks earlier, so that was fine. The only rooms left were the dining room, a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom. Blair smiled in contentment.

She laid her head on Chucks shoulder and smiled at their son sleeping peacefully in his car seat opposite them.

"He's so cute," she said. Chuck didn't say a word in reply; he just nodded his head slightly. "He's going to be a real looker when he's older, I can tell," Blair smirked.

"And why wouldn't he be? He's a combination of you and me. Any child would be lucky to have our well-bred genes," Chuck teased. Blair smiled again. She looked up at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. You and our son," he replied. They kissed, and for a moment, the whole world disappeared. When they broke apart, reality came back into focus and Charlie started whimpering.

"Oh dear," Blair said and she moved across the car to pick him up. She brought him back over the where she and Chuck were sitting and tried to soothe him. He burst into tears and started wailing loudly.

"Let me take him," Chuck said, and as soon as the boy was in Chuck's arms the crying ceased.

"Well, now we know which parent he favours," Blair huffed, frowning. The car pulled up at the apartment and the couple stepped out. Cameras flashed everywhere as people tried to take pictures of the new heir to the Bass fortune and legacy. Chuck and Blair hurried inside quickly, although Blair secretly wished that someone got a good picture to put on Gossip Girl.

They rode in the elevator to their top floor penthouse and Blair gasped when she saw how much work had been done.

"Wow. He's fast," she said, taking a look around.

"I know," Chuck agreed.

"I want to see Charlie's room!" she squealed, and made her way up the stairs, Charlie and Chuck in tow. She flung open the door and her mouth almost hit the floor when she saw how beautiful it was. "Oh my God," she breathed.

The walls were white with green borders. There was white furniture everywhere, and green ornaments. The bookshelf had been stacked full of books and cute little teddies, and there was a rocking chair in one corner. The carpet was deep shade of green, like Christmas trees. Charlie's name had been spelled out in block capitals over his crib. Blair loved the smell of the new carpet and fresh paint. She wandered into the room and ran her fingers along every surface.

"It's perfect," she sighed. Chuck walked over and put Charlie down in his crib. "His first night in his own room," Blair smiled. She flicked the switch on the baby monitor, and then grabbed the other one to carry around with her. Charlie had already managed to fall asleep on the ride up in the elevator.

"I don't know how he sleeps so well," Chuck said, amazed.

"Saving his energy for scheming against his parents," Blair chuckled.

"I certainly hope not," Chuck replied. He put his arms around her and they swayed together to an unheard rhythm.

"I'm so happy right now. I never want this to end," Blair admitted.

"Me either," Chuck agreed. They stood for a couple of minutes longer, just watching their boy, then they decided to go downstairs and find something to eat. As Blair closed the door on Charlie's room, she couldn't help but be nervous about whether he'd still be there when she came back, but she had to trust her instincts. She was just being motherly, and the thought made her smile.

_**So there was more Chuck this time! Woo! Love Chuck! WHO ELSE WAS ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC WHEN BLAIR CHOSE CHUCK! I know I was! They'd better get together in season 6! And get married….and live happily ever after…yay Chair! **_

_*** - Yes it was an Oasis reference! **_

_**I also need to thank my reviewers which I keep forgetting to do and feel bad about! So;**_

_**Jojo.4eva, wrighthangal, pty, sallysally, jrwilson, bfan, fifi, AnyOtherWay, ellephunky, MrsBethanyBass, olimgossip, BlairGirlNo1, xandreaaxo and Chemromance98**_

_**Sorry if I missed anyone! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Oh my word it's been too long since I posted! So, season 6 has started, what did everybody think?! Here's chapter 8, for those of you who can vaguely remember chapter 7! **_

Blair woke up to the sun shining on her face. She was laying in her perfect husbands arms. In that moment, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. She smiled to herself and rolled over on top of Chuck. She stroked his face gently, taking in the moment. His nose twitched and made her smile.

Through the monitor, she heard Charlie whimpering. She sighed contently and made her way into her son's bedroom, just down the hallway from hers and Chucks. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Charlie was awake and he looked frustrated.

Blair smiled and picked him up. She could smell immediately that he needed his diaper changing so she got right on the job, all the while cooing her little boy. When he was changed she dressed him for the day, and then sat down in the rocking chair to feed him.

Charlie was already 6 months old, and Blair thought he was growing so fast. He was highly developed for a child of his age. He could already gurgle words, obviously they didn't make any sense at all, but it made Blair proud to see him trying. He could smile and sit up on his own. Blair was almost worried at his precociousness. When she'd finished feeding him, she put him back in his crib so that she could go and get dressed.

She made her way back into her bedroom and saw Chuck lying awake, waiting for her. He smiled as she entered.

"Hey beautiful," he said, opening his arms to her. She crawled onto the bed and straight to him.

"Hello," she replied softly. Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"How's Charlie?" he asked.

"Changed and fed, ready for the day," Blair smiled.

"He's so good. I think he slept all through the night," Chuck said.

"He did," Blair answered. "Do you have to go to work today?" she grumbled.

"Yes, my love. There's a big meeting that I have to attend," he sighed "But I'll see Charlie before I leave,"

"Good because he needs his daddy," Blair smiled.

"What are you going to do today?" Chuck asked.

"Probably spend all morning trying to get Charlie to say mama, and then go and see my mother. She said she has some things she wants to discuss with me while she's in New York, plus she hasn't seen Charlie for weeks," Blair replied.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. Blair leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Don't be late home this evening. Nate and Lola said they'd come and watch Charlie so that we could go out to dinner," Blair said seductively.

"Well, looks like I'll be home extra early," Chuck tapped her nose.

"7 o'clock for dinner," Blair commanded "Now go and get dressed for work,"

"Yes ma'am,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Charlie's bedroom door opened and Chuck crept inside.

"Hey buddy," he cooed as he picked the baby up "How's my little man his morning?" he asked. Charlie smiled and giggled. The sound was music to Chuck's ears.

"I'm going to go to work soon but I had to come see you first because you're so perfect," he told the boy "You're going to see Grandma Eleanor today, you like her don't you? And then you're going to see Uncle Nate and Aunt Lola! You like them too don't you!" Chuck teased. Charlie continued to smile and giggle as Chuck bounced him up and down. "I'm going to miss you while I'm at work," he said. He kissed Charlie's head, which was already covered with a thick layer of chocolate brown hair that had to be trimmed regularly. Blair always insisted on cutting Charlie's hair, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

Chuck heard a little knock behind him and saw Blair standing at the door admiring the pair.

"My boys," she smiled as she walked into the room. Charlie snuggled his head against Chuck's chest. "He's such a daddy's boy," Blair sighed.

"He knows a winning side when he sees one," Chuck smirked. Blair smacked his arm and Charlie giggled. Chuck handed Charlie over to Blair.

"I have to go," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. Blair pouted and Chuck tipped her chin upwards. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled gently. Charlie gurgled to make sure his presence was known.

"And of course we love you too little man!" Chuck said, touching the baby's cheek. He gave a last parting glance and then swept quickly out the door, down the stairs and into the elevator before he had time to change his mind about leaving.

Blair sighed.

"Come on Charlie, mommy's hungry," she grumbled and carried the boy with her to the kitchen. She placed him in his high chair.

"Dorota!" she shouted. At once the little maid ran in and stood to attention. "I would like some breakfast please," Blair commanded. Dorota nodded,

"Yes Miss Blair," and then set about her duties. She grabbed a placemat and set it on the kitchen table, and then she rested a plate atop the mat. Next she laid the cutlery out, and a mat for Blair's juice. She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured a glass for Blair, then she got the jam out and placed a spoonful on a small side plate. She placed those on the table. Afterwards she got a croissant out and put it on the main plate. Lastly she grabbed a yogurt and a spoon and placed them to one side of the plate.

"Done!" she announced gleefully. Blair stopped the timer.

"A new personal best, you're getting better Dorota!" Blair congratulated her.

Dorota had entered herself into a table-laying competition, which at first Blair thought was ridiculous, but when she googled it and saw how competitive it was, she'd agreed to help Dorota train for it.

"No maid of mine will come last!" she'd said to Dorota, when she showed her the training regime she'd come up with. Chuck still thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous.

Once Blair had finished breakfast she got Charlie out of his chair and strapped him into his pushchair. She fitted a snug little hat onto his head, and told Dorota they'd be back later.

Chuck and Blair hadn't moved far from The Empire, just a few blocks away. Eleanor was staying in a suite there, so Blair decided to walk with Charlie. The fresh air was nice, and Blair loved watching Charlie gurgle and smile at all the things he was seeing for the first time. Occasionally she would reach to him and let him know she was still there.

When she reached The Empire, the doorman opened the big glass doors with a smile, and then he noticed Charlie.

"Ma'am, your son is adorable!" he said, reaching down to touch Charlie's little hand.

"I know!" Blair smiled; she loved when people complimented Charlie, even though she knew he deserved complimenting!

She continued on and got in the elevator, Eleanor was staying in a penthouse suite. The bell dinged when she reached the top, and as the doors opened the first thing she saw was Eleanor running towards her full speed, arms outstretched.

"Charlie!" she screamed excitedly. She quickly unhooked the strap that held the little boy safely in his pram and lifted him up, spinning him around. Charlie giggled and laughed as he played with his grandmother.

"Blair darling, you should've brought him to see me sooner!" Eleanor scolded.

"I would, if you didn't live in Paris! Charlie isn't old enough to travel yet," Blair replied.

"Oh Charlie sweetheart I missed you!" Eleanor cooed. She held the boy in a close hug and swayed slowly with him. Blair smiled watching them, tears almost forming in her eyes. Eleanor was right when she said Blair should've brought Charlie to see her sooner, but it was so hard with her being in another country. They just didn't have time to fly to Paris every other weekend.

"Mother, you said you wanted to discuss some things with me?" Blair said, reminding her mother of the main reason for her visit.

"Oh yes!" Eleanor said, "Come into the living room dear, we can talk there,"

Blair followed Eleanor into the living room and sat down on the plush black sofa, she set her bag down on the floor next to her and let Eleanor hold onto Charlie.

"Now Blair dear, I know you haven't been working lately because you've been looking after Charlie, so you don't have any prior commitments," Eleanor started, Blair was slightly offended.

"Charming mother," she said under her breath.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something very important to me, a job offer. I want you, to take control of Waldorf Designs!" Eleanor said. Blair's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What! Mother are you serious?" Blair asked, so excited.

"Yes sweetheart, you are the perfect candidate to take over," Eleanor beamed at her daughter, happy that she seemed so excited.

"Thank you! I can't wait to start…I can't wait to tell Chuck!" Blair gushed.

"Blair darling, there is one catch that comes with this position," Eleanor said, the tone of her voice quickened Blair's pulse.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"You have to move to Paris,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

_Now I understand this chapter didn't have much in it, but that's because I'm leading it into the next one. It's sort of a filler chapter! Please review, it's much appreciated! _


	9. Chapter 9

When Blair returned home that afternoon she put Charlie down for a nap and then went to her bedroom for a contemplation session. She'd told her mother that she had to think about the job offer, that she needed to discuss the idea with Chuck. Moving to Paris was a big step, and she couldn't just say yes on the spot, she had her family to think about.

Oh but she wanted to go so badly! Paris, her dream job! She already had her perfect husband and a beautiful son, this opportunity was just the cherry on top of the icing on the cake that was her life. She was itching to tell Chuck, she was so excited! She got out her phone and sent him a message.

From: Blair  
>To: Chuck<p>

_Get home now you sexy beast, I have something very important/exciting to discuss with you! x_

From: Chuck  
>To: Blair<p>

_Does it have to be RIGHT NOW? x_

From: Blair  
>To: Chuck<p>

_Yes! x_

From: Chuck  
>To: Blair<p>

_I'll be home in 15 x_

She smiled proudly, Chuck couldn't help himself when it came to Blair, he had to give her anything she wanted, when she wanted it, which was both his best and worst trait, depending on whose point of view you were looking at it from. Blair smiled to herself, knowing that if she asked with the most pleading of eyes and agreed to a lot of hot sex, Chuck would move to Paris with her in a heartbeat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Blair?" Chuck called as he exited the elevator into their apartment. He looked around the empty foyer and living room and then heard Blair running down the stairs. She ran and jumped into his arms and he spun her round. She was smiling from ear to ear, which made Chuck smile even more. He loved seeing her happy. "Okay, I'm home. What do you want to discuss?" He asked, putting her down.

"Come and sit down," Blair said, taking his hand and leading him to the burgundy coloured couch. They sat down together and she swung her legs onto his lap. Chuck waited patiently for her to start speaking.

"So, you know I went to see my mother today?" Blair started, Chuck nodded. "Well she had something to discuss with me. A job proposal," she teased. Chuck sat up straighter, paying attention. "This is the exciting part! She wants to make me the head of Waldorf Designs! The president! The boss, the main man, the head honcho!" She almost yelled.

"What! Blair that's amazing! Congratulations! This deserves a celebration!" He said, and then he moved to the drinks cabinet and got out a bottle of Dom 95. As he was searching for some glasses, Blair remembered the catch.

"Um, Chuck?" Blair said.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he pulled a couple of champagne glasses from the top shelf.

"There's a catch that comes with this job," Blair continued.

"We don't have to sell our first born do we?" Chuck joked, still facing away from Blair.

"No…but we do have to move to Paris," Blair said timidly. She braced herself for his response. Chuck stopped pouring the champagne. He set the bottle down slowly. "I know it's a big deal, but…we can do this. Paris will be good for us," Blair said.

"What's wrong with us now?" Chuck asked sharply, still not turning round to face Blair.

"Nothing's wrong with us, I just think this could be an amazing opportunity for us all," Blair replied. This time Chuck moved. He spun around quickly, the look on his face sending shivers down Blair's spine.

"An amazing opportunity for us all or an amazing opportunity for you Blair? Because you're the only one who'll gain something from moving to Paris!" Chuck fumed. Blair was confused.

"What? No I'm not, we all get something," she pressed.

"Blair, I can't leave New York. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the CEO of a rather large company and my head office is right here in Manhattan. How would moving to Paris benefit me?" Chuck quizzed, thinking that Blair obviously hadn't thought about it at all, and Blair had to admit, she hadn't. She'd been so caught up in her dizziness that she hadn't stopped to think about what it would do to her family.

"And what about Charlie? Do you want to move him from New York so young? He'd have to go to a French school and speak French all the time. I thought we were done with people who speak French for good when Louis left!" Chuck hurled the insult at her and it hit her like a slap in the face.

"How dare you talk about Louis!" Blair yelled.

"Oh is he a taboo topic now? Speak about him and another marriage goes up in flames!" Chuck laughed humourlessly. Blair was enraged.

"Waldorf Designs is my dream job, who the hell are you to stand in my way!" she yelled.

"Blair, there are so many opportunities like this in New York, bigger ones! Moving to Paris would mean uprooting our whole family, everything we have here, everything we've built. I can't believe you'd be selfish enough to think that we'd just throw it all away so you can go play Audrey!" Chuck shouted.

"I am not playing! This is very real Chuck!" Blair responded just as loudly.

Chuck opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of Charlie crying stopped him.

"Great, now we've woken our son up," Blair sighed.

"I have to get back to the office. This conversation is nowhere near finished," Chuck said, and he turned to walk to the elevator.

"Really Chuck, as soon as our son starts crying you leave? Okay, that's fine. You go back to you big boy office and leave your son here. Go have fun playing Bart!" Blair shouted and started to climb the stairs. Chuck stopped and turned round, shocked that she'd use Bart as a torment like that, but then he remembered that he'd used Louis in exactly the same way.

Blair had disappeared up the stairs, and Chuck followed silently. He made his way to Charlie's room and stood soundlessly by the door, watching his wife cradle their little son in her arms. She started to sing softly to Charlie, and that's when Chuck noticed she was crying. He closed his eyes. How did that argument even happen? It had escalated way too quickly.

He moved towards Blair, reaching his hand out to touch her.

"Don't," Blair issued the sharp command. His hand stopped mid-air, before it fell back to his side sheepishly.

"Blair…" he started, but was interrupted.

"Just go Chuck," she said, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the child in her arms. Chuck nodded; they both needed time to cool down. So he left, and went back to his office. Blair cried, and held Charlie close. It wasn't the longest or even the loudest argument they'd had, but it was definitely the most significant.

15 minutes away, at the Bass Industries head office, Chuck Bass locks the door to his office, sits in the chair his father had occupied before him and sheds tears.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry kids, filler chapter! There's more to come after this chapter, a bigger one! _

Chapter 10 

Blair waited until she heard the elevator doors close behind Chuck before she put a now sleeping Charlie back in his cot and grabbed the nearest phone to call Serena. The phone rang just once before Serena picked up,

"Hey B" the blonde said. Blair tried to level her voice so she wouldn't sound too upset before she replied.

"Hey S, can you come over?" she asked. The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena asked. Blair mentally cursed herself.

"I'll explain when you get here okay?" Blair said, hoping Serena wouldn't pry anymore.

"Okay, I'll leave right now. I'll see you in twenty minutes," Serena said gently and then she hung up the phone.

Blair put the phone back on its stand and then went to reapply her makeup, which had managed to make its way down her face. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like forever.

"Am I being selfish?" she asked her reflection, thinking back on Chuck's earlier comment.

She pushed the thought aside and started applying mascara and then some more lipstick. When Serena arrived Blair had just finished restyling her hair. Serena walked into the living room and saw the two flutes of champagne standing on the drinks cabinet. Blair came down the stairs.

"Are we celebrating something B?" Serena asked, motioning towards the flutes. Blair followed her gaze and sighed.

"We were going to," Blair said "Chuck and I,"

Serena raised her eyebrows in question.

"My mom offered me her place in Waldorf Designs," Blair explained.

Serena's eye opened wide.

"Oh my gosh Blair! That's incredible!" Serena gushed. She ran to hug Blair, scooping the tiny brunette up in her arms. "This is amazing news, why aren't you happy?" Serena asked, coming to a half when she realised Blair wasn't hugging her back.

"I was happy, still am. But this job comes with something else. I have to move to Paris, because that's where Waldorf Designs is run from," Blair explained.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and that's what I had a fight with Chuck about. He ended up telling me I was selfish because I wanted to move. He said I would be taking Charlie away from his family," Blair sighed.

Serena was quiet for a moment, before she took Blair's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down and Serena let out a long breath, pondering over her answer.

"Well, I think he's right Blair. I mean Charlie is still so young, you can't move him to another country now it would unsettle him," Serena said gently.

"Since when were you a baby expert?" Blair spat.

"Blair, I'm just thinking about what's best," Serena said.

Blair was quiet.

"But I really want the job," she whispered, her eyes starting to water again.

Serena hugged Blair, soothing her.

"I know, but B there are so many opportunities for you right here. Maybe you should ask your mom if you can work at the New York branch?" Serena suggested.

"I suppose I could try that," Blair sniffed.

"When does your mom want your answer?" Serena asked.

"Friday, that's when she goes back," Blair replied.

"She's giving you two days?" Serena stuttered "To make a life changing decision. Wow, same old Eleanor," she laughed.

Blair chuckled in Serena's arms.

"I didn't mean to fight with Chuck, I didn't want to," Blair confessed.

"Well then, why don't we drink that champagne over there, and then you go talk to him?" Serena suggested.

Blair nodded and went to get the champagne, when she came back she gave Serena one of the flutes and kept the other for herself.

"What should we toast to?" Serena suggested.

Blair thought about it.

"To me and you," she smirked.

"I can go with that," Serena giggled and they both downed their drinks.

"We probably shouldn't have done that considering we're supposed to be watching Charlie," Blair laughed.

"Do you want me to watch him while you go see Chuck?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded.

"Yes please, he's upstairs sleeping at the moment so you should be fine for a while," Blair said.

"Okay, go B!" Serena laughed "I hope it works out alright,"

Blair hugged Serena once more for good luck, and then ran to the elevator.


End file.
